Til the Deepest Depths
by misstakenme
Summary: "And every time I touch her. God, it's like I swear, it's like she's burning me up. Like every atom in my being will combust and burst into a giant supernova if I don't let go." I don't want to let go is what I don't tell him. I never want to let go is what I'll never tell him. Because those grey blues have anchored me.
1. Home?

**A/N Hey. My first fanfic. Cross-fingers, read and review.**

* * *

Chapter Playlist: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

POV's: Tris

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**TRIS**

The black tinted windows of my car were the only things that still separated me from the childhood memories. On either side of the road were the houses that I had probably memorized when I was still two, but now deem foreign. The GPS system stated that our house was only half a kilometre away so I stepped on it and after about 15 minutes, I have come to the end of a cul-de-sac and the huge automated iron gates opened. Rows of trees sprung up from the sides of the quite long pathway which would soon enough lead me to our house. My father had always wanted my brother and me to be never bored of the house (though I suspect he just does not want us to go out often) so a lot of "leisure activities" were built around the 90 acre expanse that was our residence. If I remember correctly, there are two tennis courts and one basketball court. A triangular structure peeked out from the spaces between the trees and I recognize the brown walls as the music room or as Caleb and I call it, "The Dome".

Basically, The Dome is a three floor structure wherein the first floor comprises of a somewhat dance studio bearing the fact that three walls are solely mirrors with bars structured around them. Second floor is just a collection of recording rooms with every possible instrument present. The top floor is just a makeshift music room styled as an old rec room with a fire place along with a mini bar well stacked with champagne, liquor and anything and everything. It's my favourite place of all since it has these phonographs and shelves upon shelves of vinyl records that I can listen to for hours on end.

Sometime when I was in Britain, I begged my dad to build a skating ramp next to the basketball court since a friend taught me how to skateboard and I loved it.

I parked my black Porsche at my designated section of the garage. I saw that mum's Mercedes M3 was there along with dad's Chrysler and Caleb's Audi. People would say that we're car freaks given the fact that I have a Porsche, and a Triumph motorcycle. My dad has two other Chryslers (God, he's addicted to those), while mum has another Mercedes. Well, it's just that they were perks from my mum and dad's jobs so…yup. My Lamborghini is still on the way from my recent win in one cross-country race I joined when I was in Europe.

I enter the house and see that they're having dinner. I was about to escape to my room when Caleb caught me.

"Beatrice! You're here. Come on, dinner," Caleb said whilst gesturing to the table. I grudgingly entered the room and kissed mum and dad by the cheek.

"Evening mum. Evening dad."

"Good evening Beatrice. Come on now, take a sit and let us have dinner. "

"So, tomorrow, the both of you shall attend the high school here," dad said halfway through dinner. I groaned internally since this was the topic that I have been avoiding during the whole trip from Britain. As usual, Caleb's eyes immediately lit up, while I just pushed peas around with my fork.

Dad continued, "You should be there by 8am and wear something…_presentable._ The principal will be meeting you."

And with that, we were dismissed from dinner.

"Aren't you just excited to go to school tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, Caleb. _Very,_"I said. My family doesn't quite enjoy my sarcasm so I try my best to not slip. Keyword here being _try._

"Beatrice, don't be like that. New place. New school. Time to move on."

"But I don't want to have a new _anything_. I was completely content in Britain."

"Oh, so is that why you wanted us to go ahead?"

When I was informed that we were leaving Britain for Chicago, a tiny part of me was quite happy but mostly I was enraged. I went ballistic and nearly screamed profanities at my parents. For fourteen years, mum and I lived in Britain because of her job. My first handful of years was…_not so_ good but then Robert came along and I started liking and loving the British life. After a bit of convincing, I agreed but I told them to go ahead to Chicago, and I'll follow. The real reason as to why I wanted to be left in Britain for two days was because I wanted to say goodbye to Robert, but I don't dare tell Caleb that.

I just looked straight ahead and prayed that Caleb would let it slip. Amazingly, he did and we bid each other good night.


	2. First Day

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Sparks by Coldplay

POV's: Tris

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

**TRIS**

Morning came in the form of angry seventeen year old pounding at my door.

"BEATRICE! GET UP! We're going to be late!"

"Go ahead Caleb! I'll see you at school," with that I heard Caleb shuffling away, muttering about his attendance. I turned to look at the alarm clock. 7:27 it read. Cursing, I stumbled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to shower. After that, I went through my walk-in closet to see what I could wear to deem 'presentable'. After a few minutes, I settled for denim shorts which stop above my knee and a loose white printed shirt_._It's not that tight and it flows at the bottom. I grab the necklace Robert gave me; a three piece brown dream catcher with the large one being flanked by the smaller pieces on either side. I don't want to show the tattoos that are by my arms even though dad said that he already had mentioned and explained them to the principal before-hand so I put on a blue cardigan. I put on my black Chuck Taylors and ran to mom's Mercedes since she borrowed mine today. After about seven minutes into the drive, my stomach grumbles, telling me that I haven't actually had a chance to grab any food for breakfast so I stopped by for coffee.

I sped up pushing 80 when I saw the time by the dashboard, 7:58. When I entered the school compound, the parking lots were full and there were no students around. Everyone must already be at their class.

I spot Caleb's Audi and see that the spot next to it is empty. _Might as well park here__._I got out and notice Caleb waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Not really," I muttered while ducking my head.

"Guess you don't have a choice then," he chuckled.

We entered the office and the guy—a man who has deep creases in his dark skin and grey hair at his temples—behind the mahogany desk looked up from whatever he was writing. The name plate on his desk reads MR. MAX.

"Ah, you must be Caleb and Beatrice Prior. I am Mr. Max the principal of Five Factions High School," he said, extending his hand. Caleb shakes it first then me.

"Apologies Mr. Max for the tardiness, it appears as though I have slept in," I whispered while feeling redness gather to my cheeks.

"Excused, Ms. Prior. You have a lovely accent by the way." And the redness intensified.

This again. When I was two, my mum and I moved to Britain because her business was there while my dad accompanied Caleb to New York since his was there as well. Caleb and dad only went to Britain during vacations, but he spent most of his life in NY, while I, in Britain. Of course, after fourteen years, the accent got up to me but Caleb's remained unchanged.

Mr. Max then gave us our time tables and a map of the campus. He outlined the various rules and regulations present in the campus. He then dismisses us and advices us to explore the campus first. We walked around just telling each other stories about anything and everything when after a while, a bell rang in the distance announcing that it was time for lunch. We stopped outside the cafeteria doors as Caleb turned to face me.

"After you my liege," he said with a funny accent, trying to imitate a character in one of the plays we watched in Britain when he and dad were visiting. He did this while bowing and gesturing towards the door.

"Oh if you insist, master," I replied and we walked into the cafeteria laughing. Eyes followed us as we were still laughing and making our way to sit at an empty table at the right of the room. Caleb sat across from me smiling, evidence of laughter still there. I sat cross legged and got out my sketch pad and plugged in my iPod. I was drawing a laughing Caleb when the real live one grabbed my iPod, dislodging the earphones.

"Hey!"

"My liege, sorry I am," he responded sending both of us laughing again. I removed the straw from my Starbucks cup and flicked the cream to his direction, landing on the tip of his nose. He tried licking it with his tongue, sending me to fits of giggles. He then wiped it away from his face and started tickling me. By now, I know the whole cafeteria was staring at us probably wondering who we are and what one Earth was wrong with us.

"St…sto….stop!" I commanded and he somewhat obliged. So I ran out of the cafeteria into the lawn and he followed me.

* * *

We walked out and just spent the whole day loitering around campus. At one point in the afternoon, he told me that if we raced our cars right now, he would win. I smirked at him as we made our way to our cars to start the race. Of course, being new here and all we went to Mr. Max and asked if we could race around the empty lot next to one of the buildings, and luckily he said yes.

"The challenge is to drive around campus. We start here," I said pointing to the cul-de-sac. "And then we end by the oval. She—I mean he OR she who wins will get anything he OR she wants from the loser."

"But we said only here, not around the campus," Caleb warned.

"Oh, come one yee yank. Are you going to lose to your little sister?" I asked rolling my eyes. Caleb narrowed his eyes at me but grinned as we started our cars.

"One.." I started revving my engine.

"Two.." I pray to God I won't kill someone.

"Three!" _Please don't crash my baby._

I went off and started swerving around the buildings and the obviously surprised student body. Only now did I realize that it's almost their dismissal and that this race would probably end up with casualties. I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw that Caleb got stuck behind a thong of students. I laughed to myself and zoomed off to the oval. While on the way, I nearly ran over a whole cheerleading squad and part of the football team. I grit my teeth together when I saw that I was just a few feet away from the oval. The cheerleading squad was practicing by the bleachers while probably trying to impress the football team who were doing laps around the oval. When I saw the centre of the oval, I gassed it and made a few donuts before coming to a complete stop. I got out with a smile on my face knowing I had just won. The whole student body was staring at me. The football players stopped as well as the cheerleaders, and the other students either on the lawns or by the buildings gawking over the balconies. I just leaned against the closed driver's door and waited for Caleb.

The staring was getting _very _uncomfortable, so I just took out my sketch pad and continued drawing Caleb.

Draw of the devil and the devil will appear.

A few minutes into my drawing, I saw from my peripheral vision a flash of silver and I immediately knew that Caleb has _finally _arrived. I chucked my pencil and pad into the car and smirked at a fuming Caleb.

"Ha I win," I said to Caleb while poking his cheek—a habit of mine he _absolutely _abhors—as he gets out of his car.

"Mmhmmm, " he said as he started poking my side setting me off with giggles.


	3. First Sight

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Love at First Sight by The Brobecks

POV's: Four, Uriah

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

**FOUR**

I hoped off my car and started towards my locker. After grabbing the things I needed for my first, I slammed my locker door as Lauren leaned in and kissed me. After a few minutes of making out I managed a "Morning Babe." And we just walked out into the lawn and sat with our friends. Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna were already there staring into the same direction. Lauren and I plopped down next to them and looked at what they were gawking at. My eyes widened when I saw a silver Audi come through the school gates. I realized that it was the latest model and not even available here yet! Bastard, whoever was behind the wheel.

"You have got to be a drug dealer to afford that car," Uriah murmured.

"Or a serial killer," Zeke added, not seeming to be able to take his eyes off the car. The driver came out wearing a V-neck white shirt along with dark jeans and Chuck Taylors. I have to admit, that guy has looks, _especially _with that car. I also noticed that some girls were already staring at him and I chuckle.

"Guys, we better get to first period before Mr. Max sees us loitering around. Unless community service is on your list this Saturday," I said, getting up and dusting the bits of grass that stuck to my jeans.

The day was uneventful but I did hear rumours around campus that there were two new students.

**URIAH**

I rush off to lunch after my morning classes, as my stomach begins grumbling loudly. I sit at my usual table with Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and, Shauna. Four and Lauren are nowhere to be found.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" asks Zeke.

"Yup. It heard that they just moved back," Chris butts in; of course she'd know.

I'm quite curious and try to scan the room. The whole school is probably already in the cafeteria except for them. I give up and just eat my lunch. The doors to the cafeteria open and the cafeteria suddenly falls a little too silent from the usual clatter and noise. I look up and see her.

_God, if looks could kill…_

They seem to be the new students since I don't recognize them nor do I know them and I know _everybody._The girl is laughing and the boy next to her appears to be the reason. I recognize the guy as the one who owns the Audi we saw earlier. Her laugh rings through the cafeteria and I am immediately captivated by it. The girl is a standing ovation wearing denim shorts with a cardigan over her loose shirt and a dream catcher. Loose blond hair comes out from her messy bun as they make their way to an empty table. They don't order lunch from the food line and just sit down three tables to my right. I can see that she has taken out a sketchpad and her iPod, sitting cross-legged across her companion. All eyes seem to be on the girl or her buddy—or both, flip a coin—and only murmurs can be heard and not the usual chuckles and shouts.

Suddenly, the boy grabs her iPod making her shriek.

"My liege, sorry I am," he responded sending both of them laughing again. She removed the straw from her Starbucks cup and flicked the cream to Audi guy's direction. It landed on the tip of his nose. Nice. He tried licking it with his tongue, sending her to fits of giggles.

She looked so damn adorable giggling, I wanted to be the one who makes her laugh like that just to see her smile and hear her voice.

_Dear God, Uriah._

Audi guy finally wipes the cream and starts tickling the girl. The whole cafeteria was staring at them by now and I saw expressions of awe, anger, and jealousy all etched on their faces.

"St…sto….stop!" the girl shrieks and Audi guy stops. He was about to tickle her again when she grabs her things and bolts for the door leading to the lawns. Audi guy just laughed and went out to get his companion.

As the girl was there, just standing under the sun, I can't help but notice how her eyes glowed. They were greyish blue and it was amazing; _she_was amazing. With her smiling and the sun bathing her in glow, making her eyes smoulder, I knew that I like her and that she was melting every guy with that heart-breaking smile of hers.

* * *

As last period ended, I began to wonder why I haven't seen the girl from the cafeteria in any class. But maybe I'll see her out by the oval since I'm going to football practice. I was on my way to the oval when I see students ducking and jumping out of the pathways. I see a black Mercedes zooming around. I figured that it was a rich asshole showing off his car and just ignored it. By the time I was at the oval, all of us were there so we decided warming up; warming up meaning ten laps around the oval. I could see the cheerleaders on the bleachers and I knew that they're just here to flirt with the football team. Maybe I liked it, maybe I don't but it doesn't hurt to have hot girls staring at you. My train of thought was broken by the sudden revving of a black car. It sped to the centre of the oval where the grass is and did a few donuts before coming to a complete stop. All I can think is that _This asshole knows how to drive. And show off._

The driver comes out and I just stood there staring, because the driver of the car is the girl from the cafeteria. Jesus Christ, she drives like a maniac. It seems that she is waiting for someone so she just draws once again. I can't help it, instead of just continuing warm ups, I stare at her. And it isn't just me but the _whole _football team stares at her. A few minutes later, Audi guy drives to where the new girl is and I laugh to myself. Audi guy got beat by this girl in a race. I laughed a bit more and watched as she comes up to Audi guy.

"Ha, I win," she says poking Audi guy with that smile that is making me breathless.

"Mmhmmm," is all Audi guy responses before they laugh. They stop after a while and the girl looks around. She must've noticed the staring because she comes up to where we—the football team—are and speaks.

"Oh, sorry for that mates. We were just fooling around. Come on now, nothing to see here. Go on."

She smiles and I hear a few sighs from behind me. She zooms away with my heart.


	4. Introductions

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran

POV's: Tris

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

**TRIS**

Waking up quite early, I decided to take a jog. At about 7:00, I went back and took a shower. I went with something Robert liked me wearing since I missed Britain so much. I took out a pair of shredded jeans and an oversized white shirt. I wear my worn out Vans and make a last minute decision and grab my skateboard. Caleb and I noticed that people drove around campus since it was quite big and the buildings were a great distance apart.

I met Caleb having breakfast in Starbucks and see that he borrowed dad's Chrysler. I, on the other hand, got back my Porsche. We raced and he ended up winning. I got out of the car and fake pouted at him and I notice that everyone's staring at us again so I grab Caleb's hand and yank him into the main building to go to our lockers.

_Jesus Christ, why is everyone staring?_

My locker number was 136 while Caleb's is 232 so he went off to the second floor while I organized my locker. I closed my locker and saw Caleb leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What's your first class?" Caleb asks.

"Uhm, Math. You?"

"AP Physics," he answers smirking. I roll my eyes at him. Of course, AP everything for Caleb! Smart bum he is.

"Are all of your classes AP?" I ask.

"Uh, yes. You?"

"Only English, Biology, and Chemistry," I answer. We reached the front of my Math room so Caleb left, leaving me a 'good luck'.

I take a deep breath and tell myself, _C'mon Beatrice. No one bites.__They just judge.__Be brave. Be brave._I exhale and enter the room where the teacher has just begun with his lecture.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Beatrice….Prior?" he asked with wide eyes. I just nod and mumble "You can call me Tris."

"Are you Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior's daughter?" the teacher asks and I weakly nod. Of course everyone would have this reaction. My father owns a biotechnology company while my mum is a fashion designer, sometimes model.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself," the teacher prompts, still awed maybe.

"Uhm sure," I turn to look at the class, "I am Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior who I presume everyone knows, but you can call me Tris. I was born here in Chicago and I hate the colour pink."

The rest of the morning went in that fashion. _Introduce yourself, _lesson and, again. By the time the lunch bell rang, I was dying to get away from the introductions.

I scanned the cafeteria and see Caleb wave me over to the table we sat on yesterday. I sat across from him and we just talked about our morning. He laughed about how irritated I was with the introductions which led me to throw a fry at him which he catches with his mouth. Halfway through lunch, two guys walked up to Caleb and asked if he was done.

"Tris, these are my friends. Dylan," he said pointing to the guy by his right who had freckles and red hair, "and this is Cameron," pointing to a guy who had glasses and sandy brown hair.

"Guys this is my sister Tris," he said pointing to me. I stuck out my hand as a form of hand shake.

"Ah, _mademoiselle _Tris. It is a _huge _pleasure to finally meet you," Dylan said, taking my hand and kissing it. This made me blush more which seemed to please the two guys.

"Tris. Wonderful name, wonderful face, wonderful person. Just so…_wonderful."_ Cameron said taking my hand shaking it twice. He then goes up beside me and kisses me on the cheek. "You're cute when you blush," which of course made me blush a furious red making Cameron chuckle more. Caleb cleared his throat and started getting up, as was I.

_Dear God, they just met me and immediately the fooling begins. Men…_

"Okay okay, no flirting with my little sister now. Such a horrible being," he said, teasing me.

"Oh, yes. Such a _disgusting _face this is," I said pointing to my face and false fainting. At this, Caleb caught me and we started laughing a bit and after a while Dylan and Cam joined us.

"Bye bye little sister. Be sure not to enchant anymore frogs," Caleb said chuckling.

"Oh yes, yes." I replied bowing. Caleb was laughing and just bid me bye as he, Dylan and Cam walked out of the cafeteria. But before leaving, Cam turned around and winked at me.

_God, that boy._

Smiling to myself, I picked up my stuff and just went out to the lawn and skate for a while. I left my things under a tree and skated around. I had my iPod on high volume as I made tricks and turns with my board. I easily got lost in my own little world and before I knew it, the bell rung again. I gathered my stuff and skated to Gym.

* * *

After changing to the generic loose shirt and shorts of the school, all of the girls went out to the oval and saw that the guys were already there, just waiting for us.

"Okay! Today we will have laps around the oval! Warm up first and do fifteen laps around the oval. Once you're finished, you may leave! Begin!"

I immediately like this guy because first of all, he didn't do all that oh-you're-new-here- introduce-yourself-in-front-of-the-whole-class nonsense and second, because of the activity he gave us. Collective groans were heard from the class but I was delighted; I get to have a chance to run again. Boys and girls had to do it together meaning no-waiting-for-girls-to-finish-which-would-probabl y-take-the-whole-period-before-guys. After warm-ups, I plugged myself into my one world with my iPod.

"Ready. Set. Go!" the coach bellowed.

I ran and soon enough, I was passing everyone. I was already on my fifth lap when everyone was still on their second or third. I was first to finish, and everyone stared at me making me blush. Coach Ben called me over. I was suddenly nervous that maybe I did something wrong.

"Ms. Prior, where did you learn to run like that?" the coach asked me, incredulous.

"Uhm, I used to join cross-country races and gymnastics meets ever since I was five," I shrugged.

"Would you like to join our cross-country team?" he asked.

"Oh…uhm sure... sure." I stammered.

"Well then you are dismissed from gym," he said clapping my back.

I went back to change and just wanted to finish Caleb's drawing and when it was, French period rolled around.

When the teacher entered the room, she immediately called me up to the front of the class and told me to introduce myself.

"I am Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior, and sixteen years of age. I hate the color pink. And you can call me Tris," I said in flawless French.

"I was told that I was going to have an amazing student this year. You must be her," the teacher said in English as I blushed.

"You learned French when you were five, yes?"

"Four, actually," I replied. Her eyes widened but her lips curved into a smile.

"Oh, wow. What other languages do you know?"

"Er… English, French, Spanish, Latin, Italian, and Swedish."

"Well then, we have a wonderful student here class. Tris Prior, the class. Class, Tris Prior," at that I sat at the very back of the room as the day becomes more and more boring as it is. After French was Art and it turned out like the other classes; uneventful.

On my way to my car, I noticed some girls surrounding a particular guy. Said guy was wearing a black shirt, showing off a muscular bod and as I turned to look at the owner's face, I was met with the deepest of blues. I quickly turned away and drove home.


	5. That Little Blonde

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Hey Now by FM Static

POV's: Four

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

**FOUR**

The morning was boring and the only thing that went well was my making out with Lauren during Study Period. Which of course earned a lecture from Ms. Lee.

We were having lunch, talking about our mornings when Uriah sat down with a burger and tons of cake on his tray. We all laughed at that.

"Uriah, wanna share?" Marlene asked batting her eyelashes at him. It was obvious she liked him but Uriah seems oblivious to that.

"Nerrrr.." is what Uriah managed to say while eating cake. We continued teasing and talking. At some point, though, Uriah got too quiet and he was glaring at something. His hands are clenched into a fist on his burger.

"Whoa, bro. What is wrong with you? If you don't want that burger, I can have it," Zeke said, making the others laugh.

"Shut up", he murmured and then we looked at what he was glaring it.

A few tables to our right I saw Audi guy sitting across the table from…_wow. _I ran out of words since the girl he was with was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing ripped jeans and an oversized T-shirt which makes it look as though she didn't care what she looked like. Hell, she probably doesn't. Her blond hair was framing her face and I saw the most beautiful grey blue eyes. She was talking to the Audi guy when at one point Dylan and Cam went to their table; they must be friends with Audi guy. It seems that Audi guy was introducing the girl to them, and clearly the guys were smitten with her. The first one, Dylan, kissed her hand, making the girl blush wild and making her look so adorable. By now, Uriah's burger is totally squished and everyone at the table was silent.

"Who _is _she?" Marlene hissed obviously upset about how Uriah was reacting about the girl.

"_She_ is Tris Prior," Uriah said through gritted teeth.

"_Prior?_" Lauren repeated incredulous.

"Yes, Prior. As in daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Daughter of Biotechnology god; daughter of model and fashion designer. _Prior_," Uriah replied still fuming.

"Who's the Audi guy to her?" I asked this time. Curious but also surprisingly mad at the guy just because of the fact that she's sitting with him.

"That's his brother, Caleb Prior. He was all Ms. Matthews can talk about during Biology. Apparently, _every_class he has is AP," Will answered.

We watched the Priors once again and see the other guy, Cam, shake her hand twice. He then went to her side and kissed her cheek making Tris' face redden. He whispered something to her that made her blush redder than even possible.

_Jesus Christ, that blush._

"Damn. No wonder guys are lining up for her," Zeke comments while chuckling. All the girls were glaring at her and I noticed that almost the entire male population in the cafeteria was glaring at Dylan and Cam.

"C'mon guys. She's not _that _beautiful. I mean, if you look at other girls, they are _way _better than she is," Lauren started, and all the guys glared at her making her shut up. For fuck's sake, sometimes Lauren can be such a conceited little bitch that I wonder what the hell I am doing being with her.

We watched as Tris and Caleb had this mini drama making Tris faint and Uriah almost, _almost,_stood up, but Caleb got there first and the four of them laughed. Finally the three guys walked out of the cafeteria, but Cam turned around at winked at Tris.

I knew for sure then that he was on every guy's black list.

Tris got up and went outside. I saw that she started skating which surprised me since I thought she was one of those prissy bitches knowing she's rich and all that would rather make fun of people while painting her nails. Not to be sexist or anything of the sort but skating was more of a guy thing but my Tris is excellent at it, what with—

Wait, wait, wait.

_Wait._

_My _Tris?

What the fuck is going on with me? Some guys in the cafeteria stood up and went to the lawn just to watch her, not even bothering about being subtle about it. I then wondered why there was this sudden anger pouring out from me. Was I actually _angry _at the guys for chasing her? I have the hottest girl in the whole of school—maybe not anymore, but I should be content with Lauren. _Yes, I am with Lauren and I should be happy that I am with her. Guys would kill to have my girlfriend. Yes, I have Lauren._

But I knew that part of me was yearning to skate with the little blonde.


	6. Batman and Robin

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Medicine by Daughter

POV's: Tris

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

**TRIS**

It's been a few weeks since I started going to Five Factions High School.

It was Saturday morning and I just wanted to spend the day in The Dome. I jogged for about an hour and a half first before breakfast. The house was relatively empty because mum was in Paris for her new launch while dad was back in New York for some conference. And as always, Caleb is doing some project with friends. Caleb wanted me to hang out with him later six o'clock and since my friend quota here in Chicago still remains a whopping zero, I agreed.

After showering, I grabbed a book I brought from Britain and skated to The Dome. Scanning through the vinyl records, I decided to go with one by _The xx._I opened the book and a photo slipped out. I bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a photo of Robert and me with the Eifel Tower in the background.

_{FLASHBACK}_

The wind was tugging at my hair the way Robert was tugging at my hand. It was a Friday and we decided to skip class since the teachers were all in some retreat. We wove our way through the crowd and finally reached Robert's car. The moment my bum touched the passenger's seat, Robert floored the gas pedal.

"I must admit, this is rather quite exciting," I said while grinning at Robert.

"Nonsense. This is just to Paris. We should be going to Taj Mahal," Robert shot back, also grinning.

It was quite dangerous for us to be doing this but we decided to just screw it. One moment we were just watching the sky, and the next, we were speeding our way to Paris.

On the lawn of academy, Robert and I were lying down talking about our bucket lists and Robert was just done telling me his

1. Runaway

2. Crash a car and live to see another day

3. Be batman

4. Hire a Robin

5. Marry my Batman's Robin

I laughed at him but I found his list very interesting especially the last one.

"Bea?" Robert asked turning his head to look at me.

"Yes?" I have always loved the nickname he gave me, especially when he says it; he makes it sound like music.

"What if I was Batman, and you were Robin?"

"Then let us run away and crash a car and live to see another day," I answered, laughing, "At least I know I have accomplished the four things off of your bucket list."

"Yes, yes. Of course," he answered somewhat distracted.

"Your turn," he then said with a grin.

"Okay. Uhm so my bucket list would probably be:

1. Donate an organ

2. Dance on the moon

3. Go to a Vans Warped Tour

4. Explore the whole world by 23

5. Go to Paris

Robert was laughing while I turned tomato red. I just shoved his shoulder and he stopped laughing just to grin.

"Bea, would you be my Robin if I was Batman?" he suddenly asked all serious.

"Of course, Rob," I answered facing him.

"And maybe I can make your number five come true," I added while gazing into those aquamarine eyes of his. We were just locked into each other's eyes when he suddenly hoped up and grabbed me by the hand saying "Let's make your number five come true then," with that smile of his that always melts me.

And so here we are right now, on the veranda of some café which has a superb view of the Eifel Tower. I was so happy and actually pretty impressed actually that Robert managed to do it. I was so delighted that I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He was holding me tight, maybe trying to keep me from toppling over the edge of the veranda's railing. I leaned against his forehead, stared into his eyes, as I keep whispering to him "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over again.

A sudden tap to my shoulder broke the moment and I see a guy with a moustache holding my camera.

"Pardon me mademoiselle, but I believe you dropped this," he said handing me my camera.

"Oh thank you very much, sir," I said smiling at him. The man smiles and looks away but suddenly turns back to us again and said "You two are a beautiful match," before walking away.

We just stood there dumbfounded and blushing. The awkward silence was interrupted by my camera making a sound it only does when developing a picture. Soon enough, a Polaroid comes out and the picture is amazing. It was taken after I was hugging Robert when my forehead was leaning against his and we were just looking into each other's eyes; the Eifel Tower stands superb to our right. It was just marvellous. Strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked indicating the picture.

"Oh, yes. Unbelievably beautiful," he said, his breath tickling my cheek and neck.

I turned to see what he was looking at and saw that he was staring at me. I blushed and looked down, not wanting to be lost in those aquamarine eyes of his. But his fingers held my chin; I met his eyes and they were searching mine. We were that close that we were breathing the same charged air. His gaze went from my eyes to my nose and finally to my lips, lingering there.

"Oh so, breathtakingly beautiful," he whispered leaning in to brush lips against mine.

_{END}_

I turned the photo and saw Robert's script

_Tris,_

_I am not gifted with words as you are so I decided to quote a book I once read._

_"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout in the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you."_

_I shall wait for you dear._

_Robert._

I sunk to the ground and I just released all the weeks worth of tears. I remember my first years in Britain when all I was, was depressed. My parents were planning divorce and only I knew it because I have always heard them arguing about it every time dad visited us without Caleb. I remembered how the children at school always teased me about what I wear, my hair, and everything about me. When the girls found out who my parents were, they would befriend me just to get to my mum.

I remembered how the boys at school would throw rocks at my head because they thought that maybe I was from my dad's lab. That maybe I came up from an explosion when they were experimenting. I remember the girls telling me that I wasn't my mum's daughter because she was pretty and I wasn't. I remember how they told me that I wore the scraps that were left from my mom's works. I remember being twelve and how my mum never came home, or how the girls and boys at school made a list of names of what to call me. And I remember the seven leaves of coupon bond in my Valentines bag with those names in bright purple ink with drawings depicting each of them. I remember when I first cried so hard that I didn't see where the blade gazed my thighs and how there was so much blood so much blood that I had to pour bleach over the bathroom tiles to make sure that mum never found out.

I remember the years I spent locked in my bathroom with only a blade as company. I remember the blue weighing scale decorated with flowers that sat on my bathroom floor and how I cried for hours on end looking at the needle turn to the thirties. I remember how the house would echo with voices of singing _The end the end the end the end _and _bloody bloody bloody bloody wrists _and a chorus of _suffocator suffocator suffocator _on my fourteenth birthday because no one was there. I remember the type of rope I used to make the noose that I hung on the tree in our backyard. I remember how I was gasping for air when an aquamarine light released me from my fifteen years of suffering. I remembered how I thought I was dead at that time until the same aquamarine pulled me from the abyss. I remember how those aquamarines told me that he has been watching me the whole time and was about to give me a present for my birthday before he saw what I was about to do. I remember how I thought that he was and angel. I remember how he was my anchor for a whole year til now; an anchor that held me before I fly off into the blackness, before I soar he would say. I remember Robert and that one whole year and how he tried to fix me. I remember everything and before I know it, I have slipped into the darkness.


	7. You and Me

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: You and Me by Lifehouse, Unpredictable by The Icarus Account

POV's: Four

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

**FOUR**

It's been a couple of months since the school year started. Everything is in place; my arm around Lauren, Zeke making Shauna laugh, Uriah smiling at Marlene and, Will making out with Christina. The school dance is in a few weeks and the school atmosphere is thick with dance proposals.

"Okay class! Since the school dance is in a few weeks, we need people for the music. Today, I have grouped you into fours and here they are. Uriah, Tris, Christina, and Marlene. Four, Lauren, Shauna, Zeke. Chloe, Dylan, Cam, Lynn..", Ms. Shaw continues on with the grouping but my team and I are already planning.

"We should do Taylor Swift," Lauren suggested.

"No, no. Justin Bieber," Shauna interjected. We continued discussing for a while until we settled for _Titanium_ by David Guetta feat Sia with Zeke on drums, me on guitar, Shauna on keyboard, and Lauren on vocals. After five more minutes, Ms. Shaw told us all to stop and called on the first group; Uriah's. Uriah goes up to Ms. Shaw and whispers something. She nods.

"According to Uriah's group, they wanted to let Tris do a solo but will sure to make a group presentation next meeting."

"Yeah, let her embarrass herself," Lauren smirks.

"Fat luck that will give her," Chloe adds.

After a few months, it appears as though the male population of Five Factions isn't still used to the Priors' beauty. She walks up to the front of the class wearing a tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and a denim jacket over a black hooded jacket underneath finishing off with boots. She sits on the stool and starts playing the guitar.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up,_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time._

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What other things_

_That I wanna say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you know_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything he does is beautiful_

_Everything he does is right_

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do_

_And nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

The whole class stood there just staring at her for about thirty seconds until the whole room erupts into applause. Every guy seems to be awestricken. The ladies just glare at her. After all the performances, Ms. Shaw comes up to the front and tells us that tomorrow, two groups will perform in front of the whole student body and the band that receives the most votes will be the one to play during the school dance, the two groups being mine's and Uriah's. Being dismissed, I wanted to compliment Tris but then I see that she has run out, dodging her admirers by the door.

During lunch, the room buzzed about what a wonderful singer she was and how they wanted to ask her to the dance but she herself is nowhere to be found. A few seconds later, she walks in with her skateboard, heading towards the table where she and her brother usual sit. She sits cross-legged on the top of the table_, _takes out a book, and plugs in her iPod. Most guys are staring at her probably working up the balls to ask her out while she remains oblivious of the fact that the whole male student body has fallen head over heels for her.

_God, she doesn't even know the effect she has on other people _I think to myself.

Halfway through lunch, a few guys enter the room with two holding guitars and other one, I recognize as Cameron, holding a balloon behind his back. They set it up in front of Tris' table and she immediately removes her earphones and raises an eyebrow. Cameron just grins and booms "Tris Prior, this is for you."

At that, the two guys start playing. During the intro, a random guy stands up and hands Tris a red rose. I figured that this is probably how it will all go. Maybe while Cameron is singing, random guys would stand up and give her a rose. Then I thought to myself, _Why don't you stand up at the near end of the song and propose to her. Cameron will be so furious _and at that I laugh earning a few glances from Zeke and Lauren. The song begins

_She's unpredictable  
She's got it all, she's the perfect girl  
How does it feel to be one in a million?  
Dressed to be killin' all of us_

_I'm going to fall in love_  
_I bet she knows I just can't get enough_  
_She makes me feel like its 11:11_  
_Closer to heaven tonight_

_And she said don't forget to breathe_  
_I see you shaking when you're standing next to me_  
_I said I'm breaking cuz you're some kind of angel_  
_I'll never to be able to let go_  
_let go, let, let, let it go_

_She came across the room_  
_Tell me what you're going to do_  
_We'll let you say_  
_Let's just say well, lets just say I want you_  
_And I need you_

_And ohh, shes all I ever think about_  
_I can't seem to figure it out_  
_She said don't forget to breathe_  
_I see you shaking when you're standing next to me_  
_I said I'm breaking cuz you're some kind of angel_  
_I'll never to be able to let go_  
_let go, let, let, let it go_

_She said don't forget to breathe_  
_I see you shaking when you're standing next to me_  
_I said I'm breaking cuz you're some kind of angel_  
_I'll never to be able to let go_  
_let go, let, let, let it go_

_And maybe, I'm just a little too crazy_  
_I just don't know what to say, I just don't know what to do_  
_I think that I'm just a fool_  
_I think that I'm falling in love with you_  
_Ohh, with you_

_She said don't forget to breathe_  
_I see you shaking when you're standing next to me_  
_I said I'm breaking cuz you're some kind of angel_  
_I'll never to be able to let go,_  
_let go, let, let, let it go_

By the time the song ended, I was itching to punch a hole through a wall or better yet, beat the living daylights out of Cameron.

Cameron pulls out the red balloon with a corsage tied to the string.

"Tris Prior, would you be my date for the dance?"


	8. Undecided

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Love Song by Sara Bareilles

POV's: Tris, Uriah

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

**TRIS**

Music today was interesting. The school dance is coming on in a few weeks so our teacher, Ms. Shaw, grouped the class into fours to decide who will play during the dance. I was grouped with Chris, Uriah and, Marlene.

"I think Tris should do a solo this time," Uriah suggested while casting a glance at me.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I heard you singing near the gym yesterday and you were _amazing,_" Christina added.

"But why?" Marlene asks, glaring at me.

"Well, it's just a try. Next time it'll be a group, Mar," Uriah answers while squeezing Marlene's hand. I felt a pinch in my stomach, seeing the two smiling at each other. A part of me is disgusted by the way they are so affectionate in public, but a small part of me wonders what it would feel like to have someone look at me the way Marlene looks at Uriah.

A few minutes later, we were called to order and our group was up first. Uriah whispered our plan; Ms. Shaw nods and I take that as a cue to step up in front of the class. I started singing _You and Me _by _Lifehouse _and by the time I finished, the whole class was silent. I started panicking that maybe I was that horrid and my group just set me up to make me look like a fool in front of everyone. Just as I was going to utter something to break the silence, the class erupted to applause and I went back to my seat.

After Music, I wanted some space to think and breathe so I immediately bolted for the door. I went to the empty lot next to the main building where Caleb and I started our race and just skated around for a while.

I don't know why I felt like I was being ripped in two when I was performing_,_why I felt like every fist in the world decided to punch me in the gut, why I felt like an empty bleeding hole is where my heart should be.

Then I remember Robert singing me that song every time there was silence between us and how I would immediately lull to sleep with my head leaning against his heart while he stroked my hair. I shook my head trying in vain attempt to dislodge the weight pressing in my throat.

Fifteen minutes later, I entered the cafeteria and just read. I was just getting to the part where the main character was about to die when I see Cameron and two other guys stand in front of me. I removed my earphones, closed my book and cocked an eyebrow at Cam.

He just grins and yells, "Tris Prior, this is for you," getting the whole cafeteria's attention. As the two guys play the intro, a guy comes up to me and gives me a red rose. I was still confused as Cameron starts singing and throughout the song random guys would stand up and give me roses.

And at that moment, the whole thing made sense.

_No, no, no, no, no. NO. This is not a dance proposal. Come on Tris, he just likes going up to random girls and sing to them and give them roses this is NOT a dance proposal. Yes. Yes. Yes, that's it. This. Is. Not. A. Dance. Proposal. No FREAKIN WAY. NO. JUST NO._

By the end of Cameron and companies' performance, I had 27 roses which was _coincidentally _the date of the dance. Cameron took a balloon from behind him—a corsage tied to the string—and asked.

"Tris Prior, would you be my date for the dance?"

URIAH

A lot of people think that Marlene and I are together but _no. _I know she likes me but I can only see her as my sister and nothing more. I also know that she's _dying _for me to ask her to the upcoming school dance but I, on the other hand, have _no _plan in doing so. Ask her to the dance? No, notta, zip, ney, hell no. But I do have a plan to ask Tris, which I know could be next to impossible because of competition. During the past few days, Zeke has asked Shauna while Four asked Lauren. At least now I have lesser competition.

I sat down at our usual table by the cafeteria and saw that the guys were deep in conversation.

"Hey. What are you guys talking 'bout?" I asked, grabbing a fry from Lynn's plate and earning a glare.

"Oh, you know. How Tris was _so_amazing during Music," Lauren said, annoyance clearly on her face. It was actually very obvious that Lauren was jealous of Tris. Every time we brought her up in the table, she would always say how better she is at that, this, and anything in between.

"She actually was, I was thinking of maybe asking her to the dance," I admitted.

"_What?!"_ Marlene asked enraged.

"I said thinking, not going to," I said raising my hands in defence. "Besides, I know how everyone plans on doing that."

"True. I heard Alex and Adrian talking about it in the changing rooms a while ago. Also, Matt and Tyler were arguing about it in the parking lot," Zeke added, munching on his burger.

I was about to say something when we see Cameron along with two other guys holding guitars make their way to Tris' table.

"Tris Prior, this is for you," Cam yells making the cafeteria stop and stare. Cam was singing a song to Tris while guys stood up and gave her roses. About three minutes later, Tris has around twenty or so roses and Cam pulls out a red balloon with what appears to be a corsage tied to it at the end. He offers it to one shocked and panicked Tris.

"Tris Prior, would you be my date for the dance?"

I was shocked, angry and, impressed at the same time. Shocked that Cam had the balls to do that, angry that Cam had the goddamn balls to do that and impresses at how Cam had the _goddamn FUCKING _balls to do that.

The whole cafeteria seemed to hold their breath as we waited for Tris' answer.


	9. Unconsciousness Sucks

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: I Still Ain't Over You by Augustana

POV's: Tris, Four

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

**TRIS**

For the past few weeks, I have been hanging around with one of Caleb's friends, Micah. Well, it's more like _she _started hanging around me ever since Caleb introduced me to his little circle of friends. We go out sometimes when I have free time and just do some girl stuff like shopping. Most of the time though, I prefer to be alone and she appears to have gotten the message because she only talks to me when I approach her and not the other way around. I have spent lunch with her sometimes, since Caleb would always want me to make friends. I don't mind the solidarity though since I've grown accustomed to it.

But now I think, _Where the fuck is Micah?_

I did not know what to say. Not. At. All. I wasn't used to this. _This…_getting asked to the dance, being stared at in the hallways and practically anywhere I go. Back in Britain, boys would either ignore me or bully me. More on the latter, really but I knew why; I was deemed ugly and undesirable in Britain because of what I call as my "Dark Days". My Dark Days was when I was still a dork; dressed like one and acted like one. That was until I was fifteen when Robert convinced me to have this 'make over' where my mum happily obliged. The Monday after my 'make over', the guys at school would stare at me and actually talk to me, not knowing that I was Burlap-Bag-Beatrice or Tacky-Tool-Tris. Back in the days that I _was _Tacky-Tool-Tris, only Robert paid attention to me.

So you see…not used to this.

I did not want to break my brother's friend's heart and I decided to give social events a try. After all, that was what Robert told me. "Yanks will fall for you Bea. Be sure to catch some of 'em though and let the others fall where they may," he would say with a wink.

"Yes," I breathed, barely audible.

"What?"

"Yes," I said a bit louder.

"Yes?" Cam asked again, with eyes bright with hope and delight.

"Yes," I repeated and at that, he attached the corsage to my wrist. The room erupted to applause as Cam lifted me off my feet with a bear hug whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over again before releasing me and walking away. I was suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia.

I was back in Paris with Robert, gazing at the Eifel Tower as I whisper "thank you, thank you, thank you" to him over and over again. I felt the electricity as he hugged me from behind, and I felt the combustion of every atom of my being before he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

That was the last thing that came to mind before everything went black.

**FOUR**

I held my breath and it seems that everyone was doing the same. Tris appeared to be thinking for a while before she whispered something no one seemed to be able to catch. I was watching her lips and read what she whispered, but I refused to believe that she just said that word. Cam asked her again and this time, Tris replied a little louder

"Yes."

The room exploded into applause as my heart exploded into a million pieces. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way about a girl I haven't even spoken to yet? _

I watch as Cam attaches the corsage to Tris' wrist and pulls her into a bear hug. He whispers something into her ear before walking off with a huge smile plastered to his face. I can almost taste the hatred emanating from the other guys present in the cafeteria mixing with my own. Everyone settled into their seats once again but continued staring at Tris. She, on the other hand, seems to have zoned off. She looks deep in thought before she drops to the cafeteria floor.

The cafeteria takes a collective intake of air. Caleb immediately bursts through the door, probably watching the whole event unfold from a distance. He runs to Tris' limp body where I see Uriah hovering nearby.

_Bastard, one second he's next to me and the next, he's already trying to be the hero of the day _I think to myself with unexpected venom.

Caleb puts two fingers to Tris' neck to check her pulse and judging by the shear look of panic and terror etched on his face, it's either she has no pulse at all or a weak one.

"Micah! Micah!" Caleb was calling, scanning the cafeteria. A small brunette stands up and heads over to where a hovering Uriah, a semi-panicked Caleb, and an unconscious Tris are.

"Has she eaten?" Caleb asks.

"Uhm..n..n..no. I don't think so. I'm not sure," answers Micah nervously. Caleb let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Uriah. "Did she eat?"

"No. I've never seen her eat once during her whole stay here," Uriah surprisingly replied calmly. _Oh, so he was keeping tabs on her ever since she got here? God, Uriah._

"Crap," Caleb murmured, verbalizing every thought resonating throughout the shocked student body. Caleb was slipping his arm under Tris' body when Uriah stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Let me," he offered. _Bastard. _Caleb sighed and stood up while Uriah gently slid his left arm under Tris' body while his right arm slipped behind her knees. It took all my self-control not to knock him over and be the one to carry Tris.

_What the…?_

Caleb and Uriah walked out of the cafeteria then and supposedly went to the clinic.

I didn't know why but in that moment I swear _bloody bloody murder _was in my head.

**TRIS**

I felt a gentle sway and I immediately knew that I was being carried.

_Why am I being carried? _

Then all the events of today come flooding to me; the cafeteria, Cam's proposal, vague nostalgia, then blackness. I stirred a little before deciding to open my eyes. I am immediately met with a pair of chocolate colored eyes. Uriah.

What's the first thing a guy who saw you faint out of the blue and is now carrying you says to you?

"Hi."

"Er..hi."

"You fainted after Cam's grand proposal so I helped your brother by carrying you," Uriah says with concern and a bit of amusement in his eyes. I turn my head and see the oval is only a few feet away and that the whole class along with the coach seem to be staring at my and Uriah's approaching forms. Thinking quickly, I swing my legs as I try to dislodge myself from Uriah's arms.

"Oh. Thank you Uriah for uhm…carrying me but I think I am perfectly fine now."

The moment my feet hit the ground, though, I immediately start falling and I would've dived face-first into the grass if it weren't for the tan hands that caught me. I looked up blushing, and saw that Uriah was holding me by the waist. I turned around and saw some glaring at us and so I kindly moved away from Uriah. I made my way to Coach Ben, quite aware of the stares drilling holes on my face.

"Apologies, Sir Ben. Quite an incident happened in the cafeteria wherein I think I might have left consciousness and blacked away. I feel better at the moment, though," I explain.

"Ah, Ms. Prior, I heard about it. Excused, as long as you get a slip from the principal's office. Are you sure you're alright though?" Coach Ben asks, looking worried.

"Of course, of course," I reply. I didn't want to have special treatment as it is; the school has already bared witness to my fainting incident and one of them had the burden of carrying me. I also did not want any more hostility I seem to be getting all the time from the female student body; no need to give them another reason to hate me. Though I do not know why they were _actually _angry at me.

"Alright. As I was explaining, today's activity is hurdling. The hurdles are already prepared, ten of them you have to jump over. I will call you one by one, in random. Five minute warm-ups!" And with that, the coach dismisses us for warm-ups. I quickly jog over to the changing room not wanting to do hurdles in jeans.

While stretching, a wave of vertigo crashes on me and the world turns to a spinning top. A pair of firm hands caught me and when I look up, I expected to see Uriah but was surprised when I was met with a pair of dark blue eyes. I look away before I lose myself in those dreamy, dark blue eyes.

He steadies me so I stand upright and searches my face, forming a crease between his eyebrows and I have the strangest _strangest _urge to reach up and smoothen it. Only then did I take a good look at him; he has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows.

"Uh, you okay?" he asks. His voice is deep, and it rumbles.

"Yes," I breathed. Coach Ben then approaches us.

"Good catch, Four," he says, looking at Mr. Dark Blue eyes. "I think you need to sit down, Ms. Prior. Don't want to faint while doing 'em hurdles now, do we? Have you eaten?"

"Uh, yes," I lie. The boy—Four—seems to notice that I was lying because he raises an eyebrow but fortunately, he doesn't tell. At that, I walk back into the changing room, my mind in a haze because of those deep blues.

* * *

**A/N Miss Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not I. R&R**


	10. Falling

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Free Fallin' by John Mayer

POV's: Four, Tris

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

**FOUR**

From a distance, I can only barely make out the shapes but I see that someone is carrying someone. Only then did I realize; _Uriah and Tris. _They approach, and I can see that Tris has begun to stir. They're only a few feet away from us, and the whole class appears to have noticed them to. I see Marlene glaring at them, but I also see some guys shooting daggers at Uriah. I turn and notice that Tris is now awake and has jumped out of Uriah's arms. The moment, though, that she is on her feet, she stumbles and Uriah has to grab her waist to keep her from face planting into the grass.

Part of me was happy to know that she was no longer being carried by Uriah, but now seeing his arm around his waist, anger is pulsing through me as well as another feeling.

_Wait_; am I actually _jealous _of Uriah?

Before I could ponder more, Tris has made her way to the coach and starts explaining what happened. Coach Ben excuses her then proceeds with telling us our activity for today. I wasn't paying attention because I was staring at Tris. Her eyes are still the most amazing grey blue colour I have ever seen and they act like magnets, drawing me to them. When Coach tells us to go warm-up, she hurries to the changing room and emerges seconds later and joins us.

I keep my eyes glued to her as she stretches. Her blonde hair fans her face when a slight breeze passes and my breathing hitches, seeing how effortlessly beautiful she is. We were finishing with the warm-ups when I see her suddenly start tipping sideways and before I know it, I have wrapped my hand around hers. I feel a sudden pulse of electricity run through me at the point where our skins meet. Flames were licking my arm and as soon as I have made sure she was steady, I let go of her.

"Uh, you okay?" I ask feeling like an idiot. _Obviously, she's not. She almost fainted again, and I dare ask her that? Idiot. _I mentally scold myself.

"Yes," she manages to say.

"Good catch, Four," Coach Ben says, glancing at me. "I think you need to sit down, Ms. Prior. Don't want to faint while doing 'em hurdles now, do we? Have you eaten?"

"Uh, yes." I know she's lying but I just raise my eyebrow but I just let it slip. She returns to the changing room and I find myself hoping that she'll come out.

She never does.

**TRIS**

_I wake up and see that I am with Four. I immediately feel a flaming, igniting feeling by my hand and I look down to see Four's hand is intertwined with mine and I smile to myself. We are on our backs, just staring up into sky when Four suddenly turns to me and smiles. But his expression changes and suddenly those deep blue eyes of his turn into empty, black pits. He yanks me up so both of us are in a sitting position. I begin to panic, not knowing why there is sudden anger set on his mouth._

"_Fo…four? What's the problem?" I ask, shaking. He doesn't answer me but instead, yanks up my sleeves, revealing scars. Tears well up in my eyes and I turn to Four, willing to explain but he cuts me off my slapping me. I feel the searing pain on my left cheek. The tears are now running loose down my cheeks._

"_Don't even dare try to explain. Stay away from me," Four hisses, obviously disgusted. Suddenly, a thousand Four's appear with the same disgusted expression, all raising their hands ready to strike again._

I jolt awake before anything happens further. I turn the lights on and rush to the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror and my hand flies to my left cheek where Four slapped me. There was no hand print or any redness at all but I can still feel the ghost of an imprint his hand gave me. I go back to my bed and just toss and turn. Clearly, I won't be able to go back to sleep and it's only 3:03 in the morning.

I know the nightmare was telling me something. The nightmare was one of my fears. After the years of self-harm I went under, the cuts have healed but the scars are still there; permanently etched into my skin.

That was actually part of the reason why I got tattoos. The deep ones have left permanent marks and I asked Tori to ink them over. I didn't have a problem with the not-so-deep ones since most of them are on their way to fading. I feared that if someone found out about them, or me, they would be disgusted at me. Only Robert fully understood and accepted me so it appears that I just have to deal with this. _Suck it up Tris, you have to accept this and deal with it._

* * *

When morning comes and I 'wake up', I make sure to eat something; I did NOT want the fainting incidents to be a norm in school for me. Caleb confronted me about it when we got home. He said that I had low blood sugar or something like that and he knew I wasn't eating lunch. How? I did not know. It is true, though. I have never eaten lunch during my whole stay in Five Factions High School. I just sit there and read, sketch or, write. So before I go to school, I manage to eat a croissant and gulp down a cup of tea.

* * *

When the lunch bell rings, I have made up my mind. The whole morning, I kept on dodging "how are you's" and "are you okay's" and kept thinking about not appearing in the cafeteria for a few days to make the fainting incident issue die down. So, instead of marching into the cafeteria, I loiter around the school premises, ever-avoiding the cafeteria.

After a few minutes of skating, I stumbled upon a shed that looks long unused. Curious, I entered the shed and saw a table lined up with knives and at one end of the room are targets. _Target practice. With knives? And they just keep it lying around? _I shake my head and decided that my knife-throwing abilities need some oiling up.

Last summer Tori's husband, Bud, started teaching me self-defence. The first thing he taught me was how to shoot a gun. I asked him why and he said (and I quote) "You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mum if you're prepared to defend yourself. And who knows, one day you night get attacked and you have a gun in hand. Do not waste the opportunity of having a gun."

And with that, we spent hours practicing and after about twelve rounds, I have successfully hit the centre of the target.

The next thing he taught me was how to win a fight. After the first day he taught me how, my body was aching everywhere and I knew for sure that bruises were forming on my legs from kicking (to no avail) the punching bags he set up. Though after a few days, I got used to it and in the end, even knocked out Bud. The last thing he rushed me to teach was knife-throwing. He showed me a technique wherein I pattern my breathing with my throwing of knives. So every time I exhale, I release the knife. At first, I practice without the knife, just trying to find the right stance and learning the right arm motion. After a few minutes, every knife I throw hits the target.

And that was how I spent my last summer in Britain.

Back to the shed, I pick up the knives and follow what I did at first back in Britain; just practicing without the knife and after five minutes, with the knife. Surprisingly, I hit dead centre every time I throw a knife. _At least I know Bud's teaching wasn't a waste of time_I think to myself as I leave for Gym.

* * *

The school bell rings once again and I get up and head to the door when Uriah, Marlene and, Christina intercept me.

"Tomorrow's the band show case and we should practice," Christina deadpans.

"Oh, right. So any proposals as to where to?" I ask while we were walking towards the school parking lot.

"We can't go to Christina's since she wasn't able to ask permission from her parents. Marlene's is off limits since her brother has invited some friends over for a group project or something and definitely not my place since that is where Zeke and the others are going to practice. So we were wondering if we could practice at your house," Uriah muses and the three of them look at me with hope in their eyes.

"Oh, yes. Sure, sure. Wait, let me make sure," I pull out my phone and dialled John's number. I wanted to make sure that mum and dad weren't at home, and thankfully, they weren't.

"Who was that?" Marlene blurted, not seeming to be able to stop herself.

"Oh, that was just John. Our valet," I said as their eyes went wide. I cleared my throat. "We better get going then."

"Right, right. I'll just go get my car," Uriah says.

"Wait for me there. You need to follow me, unless you know where my house is," I say raising my eyebrow.

"Uh, no. It's near the oval. Mar, Chris, let's go," and with that the three of them headed supposedly to where Uriah is parked. I get into my car and drive to the oval. As I get out, I see that Four, Zeke, Lauren and Shauna conversing with Uriah, Mar and, Chris. I walk to where they are.

"Hey. You guys ready?" I asked facing Uriah, Marlene and Christina.

"Ready for what?" Zeke asks, looking at me.

"Oh, uhm, band practice at my house," I answer.

"_You're _going to _her _house?" Lauren gasps.

"Yes," Uriah answers.

"Meaning you're going to the White House," Zeke mutters. Caleb appears behind me and says

"Rubbish. The White House is only eighty-two acres. Our house has ninety."

They stare at us blankly.

"He was kidding," I say.

They still continue staring at us.

"All right, he wasn't kidding. Let's go, shall we?" They weakly nod as Caleb chuckles and Mar and Chris climb into Uriah's car. I lower my speed for them to be able to follow me as we exit the school gates.


	11. Hurricane

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Once Before by Lewis Watson

POV's: Uriah, Tris

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**URIAH**

"Ninety acres?! Jesus Christ," Christina says, verbalizing my thoughts. We were following Tris' Porsche and Marlene and Christina were either too full of pride or embarrassed to ride with Tris.

"I know right," Marlene shakes her head, still shocked. We continued talking and at one point imagining what their house would look like when I see Tris' car stop in front of two huge iron gates. All of us in the car have turned silent as we enter the premises. Two cameras are perched on either side of the entrance. We pass rows of trees and I see a tennis court and a basketball court and a _skating ramp? _We follow Tris, passing an enormous fountain, until she pulls up to what I suppose is a garage. I shut the engine, parking it next to the fountain, as the three of us climb out. Tris comes out of the car, with the engine still running.

"Guys, could you wait here? I'll just park this in the garage," she says gesturing towards the car. We all nod as she climbs back in and the garage door opens. The sleek Porsche enters and minutes later, Tris emerges in front of the garage and motions us to enter. As we come into the garage, I count one, two,…, six cars and a motorcycle. The three of us look at Tris in shock and she smiles sheepishly.

"Uhm, so welcome to our humble abode. If you follow me, I'll show you the rest of the house," with that she walks through a door that must lead into the 'main area'. I turn to Mar and Chris first, and I can see that they are just as shocked as I am. I shrugged and we followed Tris.

Tris' Chucks squeaked on the flawless marble floor. We all stand there in awe of everything. I see that we have come from a door that leads to the first floor of the house. The first floor was enormous; at the right part of the room, appears to be the living room. _Whoever plotted this must've studied Interior Decorating since they were five. _She then leads us to another set of huge French doors, and as she opens it, I understand that it is the living room.

After a tour of the _mansion,_we head outside where she explains that we're going somewhere else to practice.

"Another place?" I ask.

"Correct. Caleb and I named it 'The Dome' and it's where we can practice," she answers.

A few minutes later, we stand in front of triangular building. Tris leads us inside and the first floor appears to be a dance studio with three walls of mirrors with bars structured around them. We climb the stairs and my eyes turn to the size of the moon. The floor has a collection of recording rooms and in one of them; I can see every instrument possible. I gasp and so does Chris and Mar.

"So, this is where we'll be practicing," Tris explains and we follow her as she enters the biggest recording room among all. At first, we just discuss what song we'll perform and after fifteen minutes, we start practicing.

Thirty minutes into it, Tris leaves and I take this opportunity to call Zeke and let him know we're practicing. A few minutes later, she motions us to go upstairs.

If the second floor was amazing, I had no words to describe the floor we are currently standing on. Rows upon rows of vinyl records, lining the walls. There was a fireplace at the back of the room and phonographs placed around the room. And the most surprising feature was the mini bar installed at the right side of the room. A coffee table sits in the centre of the room where I can see cake and Coke's, guessing this is why Tris brought us up here.

"Snacks. I know you're all hungry," Tris says, gesturing towards the cake and drinks. All of us dig in and it took all my might not to moan. _God, this is probably the first ever cake orgasm_.

"Tris, this is amazing! Who baked these?" Marlene asks before shoving another forkful of cake into her mouth.

"Oh, thanks. I actually baked them. Whenever I'm bored, I cook or sometimes bake," Tris replies with her back to us. She searches the shelves, picks one out and puts in on the phonograph player.

"Wow. Are you not good at anything at all?" Christina asks, laughing. Tris blushes and all of us laugh. For about half an hour, we just continue eating and chatting before we headed back down to continue practice. By the time we finished, it was already getting late.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Tris offered as we were making our way back to their mansion.

"Sure," Chris and Marlene nodded so I just shrugged and went along.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Tris says as we reach the house before rushing off to the kitchen. Marlene and I plop down on the couch and Chris turns the television where a chick flick is playing. Fifteen minutes after the movie begins, Tris calls us over to the dining area and my mouth immediately waters.

The table is covered with dishes; buffalo wings, grilled pork, a vegetable salad, mashed potatoes, and other things I can't name. We sat done and were later joined by Tris' brother, Caleb.

"Ah, it seems you have made friends Bea," Caleb says while sitting down across the table from Tris. She blushes but introduces us one by one. We continue eating, with little time to a lot for talking because of how good the food is. We finished eating and my stomach was bursting. Chris, Mar and, I bid our goodbye's and thank you's to the Priors before climbing into my car. I put the key into the ignition and started the car.

Nothing.

_Crap. _I tried again and still nothing.

"Shit," I muttered before climbing out again and popping the hood. Tris comes over with a flashlight and hands it to me.

"Why don't I drive you to your hands and I'll drive your car to school tomorrow?" Tris offers about five minutes after bearing witness to my futile efforts to make my car start working. I didn't have much of a choice since it's getting very late so I agree. Tris goes to the garage to probably get her car while I go and explain to the girls.

"Listen, Mar, Chris. Tris is going to give us a ride back to my place since my baby here broke down," I say caressing the car's roof.

"C'mon now. Good thing we pass your houses on the way to mine."

* * *

**TRIS**

Twenty minutes and two stops later, Uriah and I are in front of his house. He begged me to come in for a while and have coffee since it was raining buckets outside. Uriah helps me shrug out of my coat as we enter the living room. I look around as see Zeke and Shauna making out on the couch but see no sign of Four and Lauren. My stomach drops at the thought and I did not know why.

"Why don't you get a room guys. We have guests," Uriah says, and the lovebirds break apart. I blush, knowing that I was the 'guest' he was describing.

"Oh, hey Tris. Done practicing?" Zeke asks politely.

"Uh, yes. Uriah's car wouldn't start, so…" I trailed off as Zeke laugh and Uriah turns red.

"Where are Four and Lauren?" Uriah asks, changing the topic.

"They're in the basement, waiting for the rain to let up. If you know what I mean," Zeke says, wiggling his eyebrows. I had no clue as to why a tearing sensation was going through my heart. Uriah just rolls his eyes and mentions for me to follow him into what seems to be the kitchen.

I hop on the countertop as he hands me a steaming cup of coffee which I am immediately thankful for. My hands were freezing and my teeth were nearly chattering.

We continue sipping in silence for a while until I notice a guitar leaning against the wall. Uriah sees me staring at it.

"How 'bout you give me an encore presentation of your music performance?" Uriah smiles, handing me the guitar. "What other instruments do you know how to play?"

"Piano, guitar, violin, drums, cello, harp, and just about anything," I answer. Uriah stares at me.

"So that's why you have _all _of those instruments." I nod.

"But now is not the time for my little 'encore'. I want to hear you play," I say. He hops onto the countertop next to me.

"Sure," he answers in a husky tone, staring into my eyes. He starts.


	12. Kiss Me

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran

POV's: Uriah, Four

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

**URIAH**

_Settle down with me__  
__Cover me up__  
__Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

By the time I finished the song, Tris' head lies at the crook of my shoulder. Sighing, I place my head against hers. I look down at her perfection and tentatively raise my other hand but I stop when I realize what I am about to do. I know from her even breathing that she has fallen asleep.

_What do you have to lose? _I ask myself. I start stroking her hair, just marvelling how beautiful she is when she's asleep. Not like she _isn't_ beautiful when she's awake and all, of course she is, but her face looks so calm and peaceful that it makes her look even more angelic; younger even. My hand shifts, slowly caressing her soft cheeks.

Someone clears their throat.

**FOUR**

Tomorrow's the 'battle of the bands' wherein our group has to against Uriah's to decide which band will play for the school dance. My group decided to practice at Zeke's place since he has some 'equipment' we could use. Zeke's house is like a second home to me because whenever I wanted to get away from my parents, I would crash here. It feels for my like a home instead of my real house.

Five minutes in, Zeke's phone rings and he picks it up on the third ring.

"Bro!" Zeke says through a mouthful of chips he managed to dig up from their cupboard. Uriah speaks to him for a little while and I watch as his eyes widen and his mouth forms a little 'o'.

"You're at Tris' place?" Zekes repeats, incredulous. They talk for a little while longer before Zeke puts down his phone, shaking his head.

"What was that about?" Shauna asks as Zeke plops down on the couch with her. We were in their basement, discussing what song we'll be performing for tomorrow.

"Uri and his other group members are practicing at Tris' place."

"They're at _Tris Prior's _place?" Lauren asks beside me.

"Yup. He even says they have a valet and that they're practicing in some music studio."

"Guys, let's focus at the task at hand. We can't let them beat us, especially by that girl's riches," Shauna snaps and with that we continue our discussion. In the end, we went with _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry.

* * *

It was raining hard outside by the time we finished with still no Uriah.

"Why don't we wait for the rain to stop, and meanwhile do something? Just you and I," Lauren whispers into my ear in a seductive tone as she tugs at the waistband of my jeans. She whispers something to Shauna that causes her to grin knowingly at me and grabs Zeke's hand.

"Let's watch a movie or something," she says, slamming the door closed and dragging Zeke away. The moment it clicks, Lauren is on top of me. I freeze when I feel her hands on the hem of my shirt.

_No, no. _I put my hands on hers.

"Stop," I mumble against her lips. I have to repeat that before she actually sits up and looks angry. I didn't know why I didn't want to sleep with Lauren. I feel like it's not her that I should lose my virginity to and I _know_ how stupid that sounds. She tried seducing me a _million _of times already but I always stop her before it gets too far. The closest we got was with her being topless and me with unbuttoned jeans.

"What now?" she asks annoyed.

"Hey. You know I want you, but now's not the time," I say, placing a hand around her shoulder. She shakes it off and so I let my hand drop.

"That's the same pathetic excuse you give me every time we do this. If now's not the time then when is it the time, _Four_?" she asks glaring at me.

"Stop being so childish Lauren." I say, using my instructor voice. "I know now's not the time because first of all, anyone can come barging through those doors any moment since this is not OUR place. Second, I didn't bring protection."

The first reason is actually believably true, but the second one…not so. I just didn't want to do it with Lauren and I didn't know why. I say all of it in my no-nonsense voice knowing that no one doubts me whenever I go all instructor-Four-mode. I hear the front door slam and know that Uriah's back.

"Look, I'm sorry. But trust me, babe." I tell Lauren and her anger seems to lessen. A little.

"Mkay," she replies and moves her lips to mine. I pull away after a few minutes of making out, knowing that this might go a little too far once again.

"I'm going to get us some drinks and check if the rain's let up," I say to Lauren before I leave the room and jog upstairs. Shauna and Zeke are on the couch, making out.

"Jesus Christ, is that what the two of you do the _whole _day?" I ask a little irritated. Zeke smirks and rolls his eyes.

"And what were you two doing down there? Is my couch still intact?" Zeke asks, wiggling his eyebrows. I hated it when people assumed things like those. Not all guys have sex as their single thought.

"We were doing _nothing_ down there and yes, your couch is still _very much_ intact. I was _actually _checking if the rain has let up so we could go."

"Well, you have to wait a little longer. It's raining buckets out here! Good thing Uri's back. And with company I might add." Zeke laughs and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Four! Remember what I told you earlier? They were practicing at Tris' house and Uri's car had a problem so Tris drove Chris, Mar and, Uriah back. They're at the kitchen right now."

I walk past Zeke and Shauna and just stood under the archway that leads to the kitchen. Tris is sitting on the countertop sipping coffee from a mug as Uriah goes to a corner and picks up his guitar.

"How 'bout you give me an encore presentation of your music performance?" Uriah says while handing Tris the guitar. "What other instruments do you know how to play?"

"Piano, guitar, violin, drums, cello, harp, and just about anything," Tris answers and both Uriah and I are in awe.

"So that's why you have _all _of those instruments." Uriah laughs. Tris just nods.

"But now is not the time for my little 'encore'. I want to hear you play," she says and Uriah gladly hops onto the countertop next to Tris.

"Sure," he answers in a hushed voice, staring at Tris. A pang of jealously goes through me as a part of me wanted to be in Uriah's place. Uriah continues singing and soon, Tris' head lies on the crook of Uriah's shoulder. He puts the guitar down and momentarily hesitates before stroking Tris' hair.

Tris is either asleep or liking what it is Uriah is doing because she doesn't react when his hands go to her cheeks. For no apparent reason, I saw red. I wanted to punch a wall until my knuckles bled but at the same time, I wanted _badly_ to swap places with Uriah. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Zeke standing beside me with a huge grin on his face. He clears his throat, making Uriah jump slightly and, causing Tris to jolt awake. She looks at her surroundings—Uriah first, then Zeke, and lastly at me where I swore her gaze lingers longer—and seems to relax.

"I should get going," is the first thing she blurts out before breezing past me and Zeke. Before Uriah could protest, Tris has already stepped outside to face the torrential downpour. We peek from the living room window, but she nor her car are nowhere in sight.


	13. Battle of the Bands

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Misery Business by Paramore

POV's: Tris

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**TRIS**

I stand under the shower and let the scalding hot water relax my muscles. Today is the 'battle of the bands'. I am nervous.

Why am I _not _surprised?

Thirty minutes later, I am munching on a muffin, half-running to the garage, wearing a loose blank tank top over some black leggings with worn high-top black UGG boots. It was already 7:49 and all of us should be at the oval by 8:05.

Ever since Caleb and I started at Five Factions High School, I have not, not _once_, exposed my tattoos since I always wear long sleeves inside or a jacket on top or even arm warmers but I had no choice now. In my haste, I forgot to grab a jacket or any kind of cover up.

I reached the school and the same scene during my first day greeted me; deserted parking lot. Cursing, I park next to Uriah's car that I let John drop off, earlier in the morning. I rush out and skate my way to the oval.

As I approach, I hear the steady thumping of music and after a few minutes, I come across the oval. The whole student body is there, lounging on the grass. Zeke's band is already playing on the stage the staff must have set up _very_early this morning. I get closer and I can here bits of what Lauren—their lead—is singing.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

I make my way backstage where a pacing Uriah is waiting. He looks up and relief immediately washes over his features.

"There you are!" He rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "We thought you weren't coming. We were starting to get nervous."

"Oh, no. Of course I'll come. I just overslept," I lied. The truth is I stood under the shower for _twenty _minutes (?!)_._

Uriah breaks away from the hug when we hear someone approach. Due to the darkness of the space, I can only make out four figures; I am guessing would be Lauren and her band.

"Oh, you're _here_," I suspect as Lauren sneers. She probably expected me to not come anymore. Chickened out or something. They shuffle past us, making their way to the crowd outside. Four passes me and I feel that familiar charged air between the space that separates us.

"Good luck," he murmurs as he squeezes my shoulder. He disappears behind the flap of the mini-tent/backstage. I was wondering where our other band members are, but they appear before I get the chance to even ask.

"There you are!" Chris exclaims and hugs me. I hug her back before I break away and face all of them.

"Are you guys ready?" Uriah asks and I could see his pearly white eyes glistening even in the semi-dark. The three of us return his grin as we stalk of to the stage. As we get nearer to the platform, I notice that Marlene and Christina are wearing the same thing. I was about to ask if I should head back and change into the same thing but my words were lost when we emerge into the stage.

The oval seems bigger now, as Chris and Marlene sling guitars over their shoulders and Uriah walks over to the drum set. I make my way to the front and centre of the stage where an 'X' is plastered. I am bathed in glow.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes repeating my inner mantra _Just get this over with Tris. Get. This. The. Fuck. Over. With. Feel the vibes, feel the vibes. _I repeat this to myself as I get into character. I open my eyes again and everyone is staring at me. I look back at Uriah. He flashes me a reassuring smile before I turn back to the audience.

"One, two…one, two, three, go," Uriah says behind us and he taps his drumsticks. The intro begins and soon enough I do, too.

_I'm in the business of misery,__  
__Let's take it from the top.__  
__She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.__  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out,__  
__When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._


	14. Squeals

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Nothing by The Script

POV's: Four, Uriah

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**FOUR**

"Why don't we go ahead?" I mention out loud.

It was five minutes before the 'battle of the bands' and Tris was nowhere to be found. Uriah's group is starting to panic, especially the girls. My band mates all stared at me.

"Four is right. The winners might as well go first." Zeke backs me up. Lauren glares at me, but eventually agrees. We walk to the stage and before I step out onto the main platform, Lauren turns and kisses me.

Deep.

Zeke clears his throat.

"Oh, come on. Break it up you two. You can get a room when we accept our victory," Zeke says before shoving both of us on stage. The whole student body was in what I can only describe as 'picnic mode'. Pieces of cloth are strewn throughout the area of the inner oval and everyone sits on them, watching us.

Zeke is on drums while Shauna and I are on guitars. Lauren is lead. While she sings, she occasionally comes up to me.

_Women._

The 'crowd' applauds and some even stand up as we finish and make our way backstage. I hear two people talking. One, I know is Uriah, and the other has an enchanting British accent.

"Oh, no. Of course I'll come. I just overslept," the British voice says. We come into the make-shift room then and the two break apart.

"Oh, you're _here,_" Lauren sneers. She told us before the show that Tris was too scared of losing so she decided not to just show up; I nearly slapped her. Tris doesn't respond.

My band mates and I decided to watch Uriah's band's performance along with the whole school so we made our way out of the tent. Before I can stop myself I whisper a 'good luck' to Tris. I squeeze her shoulder and I feel that unexpected thrill I always get whenever I touch Tris. I walk out onto the oval before I say anything more stupid.

I see Lauren sitting on a red cloth with Zeke and Shauna. She catches my eye and waves me over. I sit down beside her and her hand immediately wraps around my bicep. Before she can make anymore of her 'moves' Uriah and the others are already on the stage.

Back in the tent, it was too dark for me to see anything or anyone clearly. But as Tris steps into the glow of the sun, I see her more clearly. She has on black leggings with worn high-top black combat-looking boots. She is wearing a blank tank top that shows off her arms.

She has tattoos.

On her left, there is this ripped ribbon that wraps around her forearm with some text printed over it that I can't decipher. On her other forearm is a skyline. Of what, I'm not sure. She has some ink on her collarbones too; three birds. I was surprised that she has tattoos and apparently, most of the student population, too.

"Whoa. She has tattoos man! "Zeke exclaims.

"She has some tats? I'm liking this girl more," I hear behind me.

"Wicked chick."

"Awesome body."

And before I can hear anymore praises about her, they start. The intro begins and Tris seems to be in character. She removes the microphone from the mic stand and starts running around the stage, head banging. She returns to the centre of the stage and starts singing.

I don't know how or why, but one moment, I'm just sitting there, marvelling how in-character Tris is and the next, I am on my feet along with the rest of the student body, pumping my fist into the air and singing along.

By the end of their performance, everyone is on their feet; even the teachers. Everyone was clapping and pumping their fists in the air as Uriah, Marlene, Christina and, Tris make their way to the front of the stage and bow. I look to my left. Lauren does not seem to be pleased. Just then, Ms. Shaw steps on stage and orders all of us to sit down and for the two bands to go backstage. The four of us get there and see Mar and Chris jumping up and down.

"You were _so_amazing Tris!" Christina says laughing.

"Yeah, _totally. _I mean, even the crowd stood up and sung along," Marlene adds, grinning. Tris just laughs and grins with them.

"I noticed you have some tattoos, too. I must say, I was surprised," Uriah says.

"She may be good, but we were _the best,_" Lauren sneers. I look at her but she refuses to meet my eyes. I can almost feel the anger radiating from her.

"Oh, _sure. _But did the whole crowd stand up and sing along with you? Did the teachers pump their fist in the air and actually dance?" Christina challenges. Lauren was about to retort when we hear Ms. Shaw call us to the stage.

"And here is our first band! Lauren, Shauna, Zeke, and Four!" We walk out on stage. The crowd claps and some even whistle. We stand on the right side of Ms. Shaw.

"The second group; here we have Christina, Marlene, Uriah and, Tris!" And with that the four of them make their way to Ms. Shaw's other side. The crowd, the _whole_crowd, stands up and starts clapping. But a lot of them pound their feet on the ground and pump their fists into the air. They shout "you rock's" and often some cat calls and whistles. It takes Mr. Max two minutes to contain the crowd. When everyone was now silent, Ms. Shaw steps in front of the mic stand.

"Let's cut the crap because I know all of you are only waiting for the results of this recent 'battle of the bands'," she says while making air quotes. The crowd shout in agreement. Mr. Max hands Ms. Shaw an envelope.

"Our winner, who will get the chance to perform during the school dance is," Ms. Shaw opens the envelop and grins. "Uriah, Christina, Marlene and, Tris!"

The whole crowd erupts in clapping. The four make their way to the centre of the stage. Grinning, they take a bow. I see Tris grinning, and it is infectious. Even if we lost, I manage to find a grin in me as well.

**URIAH**

We _fucking _won!

After the big 'concert', we were ordered to go back to our regular classes. The whole day, people would congratulate me and if not, they would talk about Tris. I have to admit, she really was the star of the show.

I make my way to the cafeteria. Earlier, Christina asked Tris if we could sit with her during lunch. She said yes. I go through the cafeteria doors and immediately scan the room for Tris and the others. I spot her usual table and see that it's still only her.

"Ah. Here's the talk of the town," I say, sitting down across from her.

"Hi to you, too Uriah," she responds, blushing. As usual, I see no lunch in front of her; just a thick book. _Les Miserables _it reads.

"You're really into reading, aren't you?" I ask while popping a fry into my mouth. She nods, still not taking her eyes off of the book.

"Earth to Tris!" Christina waves her hand in front of Tris, sitting next to her. Tris puts down the book and looks at us. Marlene slips in the sit next to mine and to the left of Tris.

"We should celebrate," Christina says.

"Yeah. We should celebrate. What do you guys think?" Marlene seconds.

"Sure. Why not?" I add, grinning. Marlene pokes Tris' side, making her jump from her seat and drop the book. The three of us laugh as Tris blushes.

"I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" Tris asks as she sits down again.

"We said, we should celebrate our win. Are you up for it?"

" Hmmm...I'm not sure. When?" Tris asks.

"Tomorrow; Saturday. At the Pit," Christina answers.

"Oh, I actually can't," she answers. We all look at her with questioning looks, asking her to elaborate.

"Cam asked me to go out with him this Saturday."

Everyone squeals. The girls because of delight. And my heart in pain.


	15. Distractions

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: I Miss You by Blink 182

POV's: Four

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**FOUR**

I was sitting with Zeke, Will, Lauren, Shauna and, Lynn. Uriah, Chris and, Marlene weren't here yet.

"Seriously, man. Her tattoos are _awesome_," Zeke says across from me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"During Chemistry, I was sitting behind her and I can't stop staring at them tattoos," he says with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Tris and her wonderful tattoos. Tris and her band. Tris and her clothes. Tris and her _goddamn fucking _valet," Lauren snaps. I can almost see smoke steaming out of her ears.

"Speaking of her band, where are they?" I ask trying to break the tension. Things get ugly when Lauren's bitchier than usual.

"Where's who?" I turn and see Marlene and Christina standing behind me, each holding a tray with food.

"We were just wondering where you were. Where's Uriah?" Shauna asks.

"He's with Tris. By the way, you guys wouldn't mind it would you if we sat with her..?" Marlene prompts.

"_Ooohhh, _so you're all buddy-buddy with her now, are you?" Lauren sneers with a sour expression. The two girls say nothing as they walk off to where Tris is.

We watch as Chris and Mar sit on either side of Tris. Uriah sits across from her. Chris, Mar and, Uriah seem to be talking but Tris is deep into her book. Marlene pokes Tris at her side. Tris drops her book and jumps from the table. All of them laugh except for Tris who blushes crimson. She picks her book back up again but Marlene immediately grabs it from her and shoves it into her bag. Christina then seems to lecture her about something. They talk for a while and at one point, all of them turn to look at us before resuming to their huddled forms.

* * *

I was in the changing room and football practice just finished. Uriah comes up to me as I slam my locker door shut.

"Hey Four."

"Oh, hey Uriah. How was lunch?" I ask nonchalantly. Uriah snorts.

"Listen, we're having this party at the Pit tomorrow to celebrate our winning. Congrats by the way," Uriah says.

"Thanks. Congrats to you, too. Who else is coming?" I ask as we are walking through the parking lot.

"Um, pretty much everybody. You should invite Lauren."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, sure. What time does it start?" I ask as I hop on to my motorcycle.

"Be there by 7 o'clock." And with that Uriah waves and walks away. I put on my helmet and head back home.

_Hey babe, u up 4 party this sat? _I text Lauren the moment I reach our garage. She replies just as I enter my room.

_k. I wuz waitin ask me. Pick me up 6._

I collapse on the bed and just stare at the ceiling. I can't help but wonder if Tris will be there. And before I know it, I have drifted off to sleep.


	16. Bleeding

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: You're Dead Wrong by Mayday Parade

POV's: Tris, Four

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**TRIS**

Monday morning came and I was _hella_ nervous.

This will be my first date.

_Ever_.

Caleb was there when Cameron picked me up 10 o'clock. He was wearing a knowing look as Cam came up and greeted me 'good morning' with a kiss on the hand.

"So Cam, what are you doing with my little sister today?" Caleb asks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't ruin the surprise," Cam answers. Caleb looks at him with mock suspicion before laughing and telling us to go. Cam opens the passenger door for me.

"Don't worry. I'm going to return you intact. Trust me; this is going to be fun." Cam squeezes my hand as we exit the gates.

I look at his hand on mine and the hours that are stretching for today's 'surprise'. Fun. Oh, yes.

It turns out, Cam planned on touring me around Chicago for the day. While on the road, he would point at something and go on telling me about the history.

I noticed from his talking that he's like Caleb: smart. It's like he memorized the history of Chicago and its structures just to impress me. I push the thought back as Cam is talking about Lincoln Park. We were near downtown and we were about to eat lunch.

I can tell because Cam's stomach is grumbling and we just stopped in front of a restaurant.

* * *

One thing was bleeding; the sun. But it was a beautiful kind of bleeding.

We were on our backs, watching different colours like pink, orange, red and, yellow swirl around the sky. I sigh. All of this reminds of Britain—Robert really. We would always rush home from school just to be able to watch the sunsets. He lives just a few blocks away from our house, so he would usually stay after dinner just to star gaze with me and we'd often fall asleep on the lawn.

I stand up and brush dirt from my jeans. Cameron follows suit.

"So, how was today?" Cam asks, stretching.

"Tiring, but fun," I say with a smile.

I lock my fingers and raise my arms above my head. Three things happened in that moment: (1) my shirt rose, exposing a sliver of stomach, (2) a streetlamp turns on overhead and (3) Cam's eyes drop to my midsection.

I freeze.

"What was that?" Cam asks quietly with his eyes still on my midsection.

My shirt was back in place and I was staring at the ground. In my nervousness, I had just grabbed a random shirt from the top of my dresser. I never noticed that it was a tad bit too short.

I don't answer.

"Tris, what were those? Those—lines. I know those are scars. Where did you get them? What were those?" Cam asks once again as he looks up. I don't do the same.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. Those," he enunciates each word carefully. He repeats asking me twice before he lets out an angry breathe. I suddenly feel his hands gripping both of my arms so tight, it hurt. I knew for sure that bruises were going to form.

"What were those, Tris?" he asks again in a hushed tone.

He shakes me before letting me go. Okay, before he _shoves_me to the side. I nearly lost my balance. I dare to look up and immediately wish I hadn't. He was staring at me with a disgusted expression, his mouth set in an angry snarl. I try my best not to cry but I can feel tears slipping down my cheek.

My nightmare was coming true. I wait for him to say something, and finally he does.

"You're fucked up." Cam says before stalking off.

There were two things that were bleeding now: the sun and whatever's left of my soul.

And it wasn't a beautiful kind of bleeding at all.

* * *

**FOUR**

I can feel the music in my bones; _that _is how loud the music was in the club. Lauren and I arrived five minutes ago. We're weaving our way through the crowd, making our way to the bar where Zeke and the others were. Everyone's already a bit tipsy so it took us ten minutes and, a thousand "excuse me's" before we reach the bar.

"You made it," Zeke exclaims, and his breath smells faintly of alcohol. I look around and see that Uriah and some others are absent.

"Where are—" my voice is cut off by the static that surrounds the room. I look around and spot Uriah, Christina and, Marlene on stage. Each of them is holding a glass of champagne. Uriah stops tapping the microphone and speaks.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. As you all know, we are here to celebrate something," Uriah grins. "We are all here to celebrate our bands' win!"

"We would like to congratulate my brother Zeke and his band," Uriah says and beside me, Zeke raises his glass of champagne.

"We'll get you someday!" Zeke hollers over the crowd and everyone laughs.

"I would like to offer this toast to my group mates. We wouldn't have won without each other," Uriah turns to the two girls behind him. Tris isn't with them.

"Unfortunately, one of our team mates isn't here with us since she's on a date with a lucky guy," the club laughs as something heavy drops in my stomach.

I suddenly don't feel well. I sit down on one of the stools and order a beer. Zeke sits next to me as I chug down the whole bottle's contents.

"I may not be sober enough to read people man, but I know something's bothering you," Zeke says as I order another one. I chug four more beers down.

"It's Tris." I'm so stunned by what Zeke says, I nearly topple over my seat. I grab a hold of the counter and look at Zeke.

"What are you talking about?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Four, I see the way you look at her. I know because that's the way my mom looks at my dad. The way Marlene looks at Uriah. The way Will looks at Christina," I look at him before I start telling the things I never thought I could.

"It's just…I don't know man. The moment I saw her, it was like…this sounds _so _cheesy but it was like love at first sight or something. The whole male population might've had the same experience but for me, it was different," I shake my head and take a long swig of beer before I continue.

"And every time I touch her. God, it's like I swear—it's like she's burning me up. Like every atom in my being will combust and burst into a giant supernova if I don't let go."

I _don't_ want to let go is what I don't tell him. I _never_ want to let go is what I'll never tell him.

Because those grey blues have anchored me.

Zeke looks at me and says nothing.

"Man, you got it bad," is all he says as we both take another swig of beer.


	17. Absence

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Unwell by Matchbox 20

POV's: Uriah, Four

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**URIAH**

Everything hurts. My body because of the intense training we had yesterday. My head because of the drinking contest I had with Zeke last night.

And my heart because of Tris.

God, it's the most cliché thing ever but it simply and utterly sucks just to watch someone— someone you're positively, absolutely sure you have feelings for—from a distance and act like you don't give a shit when in truth, you'd give just about _anything _just for her to look into your direction.

You miss her, but yet you also dread seeing her. You want to see her smile, but yet you want it to be you to be the reason as to why she smiles.

Will she look at you?

Will she smile at you?

Will she talk to you?

I keep thinking about these "will she's" and I almost trip down the stairs. I try to shake her form my mind but it's as though she's a virus that infected by mind's motherboard.

I drove to school with Tris on my mind.

* * *

**FOUR**

"Have you guys seen Tris?" Christina asks behind me while holding her tray. I scan the room and see that her usual table is empty. That's odd.

"No. She wasn't present in any of my classes with her either," Shauna says. Sadness washes over me.

"Well that just sucks. I wanted to take her dress shopping with me." Christina plops down to the seat next to Will. He hugs her reassuringly but still Chris shrugs her shoulders and lets out a sigh.

"I know who can go dress shopping with you Christina," Uriah suddenly says out of the blue. We all look at him.

"Who?"

"Marlene. Because I'm taking her to the dance." Uriah almost smiles.

I nearly choke.

Marlene's eyes immediately light up and she squeals as she wraps her arms around Uriah's neck. I think Uriah turns blue—probably from the death grip Marlene has on his neck—but before he needs CPR, Marlene lets go.

"Why don't all of us girls go shopping later?" Christina prompts. I never really knew why girls enjoyed shopping. I look around and see that all of the guys wear the same face as I do, probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah. We should go before all the good dresses get wiped up," Lauren adds.

The girls nod and launch into a full school dance talk. I tune everything out and scan the room again. I keep on telling myself that maybe Tris is just hiding. Or Tris is just with Micah and her brother's other friends. Or Tris is just outside, skating again. I look at their table. No Tris. I look outside. Nope. Not even a shadow.

"Hey. What are you looking at?" Lauren looks at me with a hint of annoyance and a little, _just a little, _bit of concern.

_My heart, _I wanted to say.

_The match that sets me alight. The flames that turn me to ash. The spark that lights my entire being. The combustion that that can ignite my dormant soul. _I was itching to say.

"Nothing," is what I say.

* * *

Three days later

**URIAH**

Wanna know why I asked Marlene to the dance? Well, it was because I couldn't stand it any longer.

Every time the school dance pops up, she would look all pained and sad. I hated knowing that I was the reason for that. I mean, who would want to watch someone be in pain? Much more if you give a fuck, a _billion _fucks, about that person? _Especially _if the reason them feeling like shit was you?

Also, Zeke kept on bugging me.

Do you know what it feels like to be woken up by your brother at 3 in the morning just to tell you to 'go fucking ask her already'? Do you know what it feels like to head downstairs and see your bacon sliced and arranged to form Marlene's number? Do you know what it feels like to see a sticky note in your underwear drawer that has Marlene's address?

_Huh?_

Sighing, I enter the cafeteria. My eyes immediately go to Tris' usual table and find it still empty. She's been absent for three days now and frankly; I'm starting to get worried. Mostly because I think something bad happened and can't help thinking that a guy had to something with it. The school dance is tomorrow evening and we still haven't heard from her. The band's getting really worried.

This morning, Christina went up to Caleb and asked where Tris is. We watched as he shook his head and shrugged before walking away. Christina isn't the only one who thinks he's hiding something.

Speaking of the school dance, everything seems to be going smoothly. Well, except of course for Tris and the band. Lynn is going alone, Zeke's with Shauna, Will with Christina, Four with Lauren and, I with Marlene. Yesterday, all of us guys bought corsages and picked out our tux. It may have been a last minute buy, but hey. At least there were decent ones left. The girls say that they have already bought their 'stuff', whatever those are.

The cafeteria is packed and I am in no mood to elbow my way to the food line so I just sit there and wait for everyone to arrive. Guess what they're talking about? (Drum roll please)

The school dance! Tada!

A few minutes in, I hear heaving panting. I look up and so does everybody at the table.

"Whoa there, Christina. Where's the fire?" At Lynn's joke, everybody laughs. She ignores the comment.

"Have you guys heard?" She asks, still panting. We all look at her as if to say _Obviously not _and _What are you talking about?_ at the same time.

She takes a dramatic pause before blurting out.

"Cam and Tris are over!"


	18. Give Me a Break

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Vegas Skies by The Cab

POV's: Tris

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**TRIS**

My steps are muffled by the thick carpet. I look around and see that not much has changed since I was last here.

"Mum?" I call out and my voice echoes. I call out again as I climb the stairs. I peek in her room and find it vacant, as well as all the other rooms.

I stop and hesitate before the door that leads to a room.

Why did I even come here?

I shake my head and twist the knob. _No turning back, now. _I step inside and the memories sting like salt on a wound. There's a popcorn bucket I saved from one movie night with Robert. There's the snow globe Caleb gave me on my birthday. I walk around the room—_my _room—for a while.

I stop in front of a framed photo. It's of me and mum in one of her launches. I remember that the fashion show had just ended and they called mum to go on the catwalk. I was just sitting in front of the television that broadcasts the whole show. She yanks me up and we walk on stage together. Both our blonde hairs have pink confetti in them. I put the frame down as I hear a car pull up the driveway.

I head downstairs as the front door opens.

"Beatrice! You're here," mum says as she envelops me in a hug.

We remain locked in each other's embraces for a few more seconds before she pulls away and looks at me, probably expecting an explanation as to why I'm here. It was not like I was planning this. Much more expecting my mother to be here and pop the confetti— surprise, surprise! Your daughter's here! No, I hadn't planned in out that far so I just shrug. She smiles as we make our way to the kitchen for dinner.

"Well, nevertheless, I'm glad you're here. We're going to have some fun. Let's celebrate first, shall we?"

Celebrate for what? I do not know. Her eyes twinkle with delight and happiness as she pops the cork off of the bottle. I manage a smile, sipping the champagne.

* * *

For the next couple of days, I tour Europe around with her. I go to her shows, I attend the events she's invited to and sometimes, I even help her with organizing her launches. I almost forget that I have to go to school in Chicago.

Almost.

Thursday morning came and it dawned on me that tomorrow evening's the school dance. I look at the digital clock by the nightstand; it reads 9:16.

For the past days, I killed my phone because every five minutes or so, it would buzz with a 'where are you' or a 'we need to go shopping' and even 'go to the dance with me' messages. I turn it on again and text Christina our song list and only when I hit the send button that I realize that France is seven hours ahead of Chicago; it's probably only two in the morning over there. Too late, I think to myself. I pad out of the room and head over to my mum's. I knock twice before slipping in. She looks up from her laptop and smiles when she sees me.

"Good morning Beatrice," she greets before handing me a cup of tea. I sit on her bed, cross-legged before I take a nip.

"Morning mum. I wanted to inquire, ask for your acquiescence really, if I could possibly head back to Chicago..?" I prompted. She shifts in her sheets before facing me.

"Of course, darling. I was actually going to ask you during breakfast since I wanted to take a break from all of this traveling and just relax for a while. What time do you want for us to leave?" She asks and I relax a little. I think about it for a while. I haven't packed and maybe a little breakfast won't hurt.

"Let's have breakfast first, shall we?" And with that we head off to the hotel's dining area.

* * *

"Nick says that the plane is ready," mum says as we make our way to the elevators. We check out of the hotel and I see Rick putting our suitcases in the trunk of the car. Mum and I slip into the car as Rick gets into the driver's seat. The car starts and my phone beeps. I take it out of my pocket and see the message ID, Christina.

_kul. where r u, anyway? we're all getting worried._

Guilt washes over me as I read her text. A part of me is also annoyed at how people text like this. I mean, since your phone has generously provided you with all its QWERTY goodness might as well complete your messages, eh?

_Oh, sorry. I'm in France with my mum. We're heading back to Chicago, really so not to fret._

She replies seconds later.

_oh, that's gud then. R u goin 2 join the limo with me, will, mar, and uri? Or do u n cam have plans?_

I nearly thrust my phone out of the window when she brings up Cam. Obviously, he isn't taking me to the school dance anymore. Why would he? After that look of pure disgust on his face, I am actually surprised that he still wants to breathe the same air I do.

Much more study in the same school as me.

Yesterday while I was taking a shower, I saw the bruises by my upper arms turning purple-blue. I have to be careful and just keep on covering them up or someone would notice. If someone would notice, someone would ask. And if someone would ask, _well_…things are going to get complicated.

_Um, no actually. I won't be going to the dance with Cam anymore, but I'm going for the band. Thanks for the offer, though._

I imagine Christina reading this, and I'm quite certain she would freak. I was right.

_:OOOOOO WAAAAAT?! Wat happened?! Dtails, dtails! R u goin with some1 else?_

_Oh, no, no. _I reply.

Then I tell her vaguely: _We had a misunderstanding last Saturday._

Ah. Sometimes, I downgrade things _too _much.


	19. Tension for Two

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Chances by Five for Fighting

POV's: Uriah, Four

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

**URIAH**

What?!

"_What?!_" Zeke composes himself first. All of us are still staring at her.

"What do you mean 'broke up'? They aren't _even _together," Marlene asks with disbelief written all over her face.

"Whoa, chill. Why don't all of us take a seat first, huh?" Christina lets out a shaky laugh. Only then did I realize that probably from shock, all of us have risen and are now standing. We all sit down and look expectantly at Christina.

"Okay, so look. I received a text from Tris like three in the morning a while ago. It was our song list, you know, for the band. So I asked her where she was and she said she was in France with her mother and I knew why because I saw her mother's launch last night on television and there's this dress that is _so _cute and I bet it would look fab on me…," Christina gets lost in thought but Four clears his throat and Christina seems to snap out of her fantasy.

"Anyways, so she's in France with her mum. Then I asked her if she and Cam would join us in the limo, you know? Then she said that she won't be going to the dance with Cam anymore but she's coming for the band. So, you see it was like 'they're over'," Christina makes air quotes with her fingers. "So I was like whoa, what happened and are you going with someone else."

"Then? What did she say?" I hear myself ask.

"Right, right. So I asked her that and she said that no, she isn't going with anyone else," Christina answers while shrugging her shoulders.

"But what happened? Why isn't she going to the dance with Cam or anyone else?" This time, Shauna asks, impatience obvious in her tone.

"She said that they had a misunderstanding last Saturday. Here's our song list, by the way," she says as she fishes her phone from her bag. She hands me her phone and I show it to Marlene. The songs were good, actually and I nodded my approval. I give Christina back her phone and stare out the grounds.

What happened?

What the _fuck _happened?

_What the fuck happened? _

I can't help but worry about Tris. Obviously, she skipped three days of class because of this. So it must be that serious, whatever they had a misunderstanding about. I have a sudden feeling that Cam did something that hurt Tris _so _bad that she had to fly to France to get away. I clench my jaw and shake the impulse to find Cam right now and punch him out cold.

**FOUR**

Tris. And. Cam. _Over?!_

Like what the fuck.

Who would be _stupid _enough to just bail on Tris? It's Tris Prior we're talking about here! Every guy wanted—and still probably want to but have no idea that she is available since asshole/jackass Cam broke it off with her—to ask her to the school dance but Cam was first. But now what? He _fucking _ditched her.

Talk about having the balls.

After Christina told us what happened, we all went back to eating our lunch. But as I look around the table, I see that most of us are still in disbelief. Who wouldn't be? Tris said yes to you, to _you_¸ and you walk off? Just like that?

Something's wrong.

Something's _very _wrong.

Something happened between them last Saturday and it isn't just some 'misunderstanding' as Chris says Tris claims it to be.

Yeah sure. If a guy dumps a girl, she would obviously cry over it but maybe after one— two days tops, she'll be fine. But I know that Tris isn't like that; she wouldn't cry over something that small. Much more would she skip school for _three _days and fly to France. So, _why? Why would she skip school and just jump on a plane and fly to France? _But the ultimate question that keeps nagging my mind is _What happened?_

Before I can jump to conclusions, the cafeteria doors open. Apparently, I'm not the only one who noticed because both Uriah and I look up.

_Shit._

Cam.

**URIAH**

Oh joy.

Look what the cat dragged in.

_Cam_.

I grit my teeth and not being able to contain my anger, stand up and make my way to the asshole or the jackass or the dick—take a pick.

I hear some of the guys at the table calling my name and ignore them. I block them all out—the noise, the chatter, everything—and only focus on Cam. I stop when I'm only a few feet away from him because standing beside him with her tiny hand around Cam's arm is a small brunette. She turns to face me and I gasp.

Micah.

Cam exchanged Tris for her? _HER? _She's cute and pretty but of course nothing compared to Tris. _Nothing. _And to think that Cam ditched Tris and…and…_replaced _her with this girl makes me want to beat Cam shitless.

Her eyes widen and she suddenly angles her body behind Cam so that his body stands between me and her. Cam looks down at Micah and appears to ask her something. Micah says something back, making Cam's eyes widen. He slowly turns his head toward me.

I smile at his terrorized eyes. Closing the distance between us with a few short strides, I come up to Cam with a smirk on my face.

"Uriah," he nods at me nervously. Micah tightens her grip on his arm.

"Hello Cam," I smirk again as I introduce his pretty-boy face to my fist. He staggers back and I was about to punch him again but someone was holding me back. I turn around and see Zeke holding my upraised arm and Four standing nearby.

"It's not worth it," Zeke says firmly.

I look at him once again and I can see the warning in his eyes. I shrug his hand off and look at Cam. He's rubbing his swollen jaw. I already see a bruise forming. I approach him and he immediately steps back. I hold my hand up as a sign of somewhat peace. He relaxes a little and angles his body forward.

I lean into his ear and I can almost smell the fear and taste the terror emanating from him. I make my voice low so that only he can hear.

"That was for Tris."


	20. So Not Ready

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

POV's: Tris

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

The next day

**TRIS**

"Beatrice?" I look up from my sketch pad and see my mom looking at me with a confused expression.

"Oh, hello mum," I greet her and resume with my drawing.

"Beatrice, aren't you supposed to be preparing for the school dance?"

The moment she mentions the school dance, I immediately scramble from the living room sofa and rush to the stairs; mum just laughs at me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid _I mentally scold myself over and over again as I step into the shower.

A couple of minutes shortly, I emerge from the steamy bathroom and walk to my closet.

_Crap._

As I rummage through my dress armoire, I realize that I should've gone shopping with Christina for a dress. Too late, I get out a simple grey dress I once wore in Europe but when I turn around, I see my mum smiling at me with her hands behind her. I looked at her questioningly.

"I figured you didn't have time to buy a dress, what with all the touring with me and all so…," she pauses before putting her arms out in front of her. She's holding a garment bag that she cradled ever so carefully and, a pair of perilously high, strappy heels that dangles from her fingers. "This should fit you."

I eyed the bag warily. "Is it one of your dresses?"

"No." She smiled and handed it to me.

"It is a dress, though not mine. It's yours. I made it for you when I was on tour. I actually just finished it the morning you came to Britain and surprised me. Just think of it as a 'Welcome to Chicago' gift."

I felt a smile spreading across my face. I hugged her for about five seconds before she lets go.

"You have to start getting ready for the dance, Beatrice. Your brother will come back from his meeting any minute now and you know he hates being tardy." Mum squeezes my shoulders one last time before turning to leave.

"Mum?" I asked before she could even take five steps. She turns to look at me. "Will you help me?"

I believe her smile couldn't have been larger. She ushered me into the part of my closet that she well-stacked with make-up, probably for situations like this. I sighed as I took a seat in front of the mirrors and as mum begins.

Twenty minutes later, I look into the mirror again and my heart rate picks up. My eyes were blue, but a dull, greyish blue before but right now, they look piercing. My hair has been styled by mum to form elegant curls that frame my face.

I turn from my seat and see my mum smiling at me; I match her smile and beam at her.

"Thank you, mum."

"Anything for you, darling. Besides, it's been a while since I helped you get 'dolled up' for something," she responds before winking at me and leaving.

I laugh at her leaving figure and make my way to the dress. The firm plastic of the garment bag rustled as I unzipped it, and a sliver of dark blue, almost black cloth peeked out. I withdrew the dress from the bag and my breath caught in my throat.

It was stunning.

It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline and the pleated bodice gives a cinched waist silhouette—or as I imagine my mum saying 'horizontal ruchings that hug your body'. A messy array of ruffles form the short skirt that falls over the mid-thigh. The thing I loved the most about the dress is the colour; it looks like the midnight sky.

I slipped it on and it fit perfectly. I slipped on the shoes my mother had given me. I turned around to the full-length mirror.

I was speechless; I did not recognize the girl in the mirror. Wide, electric blue eyes stared right back. Her hair falls in elegant curls around her face. The girl in the mirror had a dress whose colour made her skin looked like cream; flawless and not pale. She was beautiful.

I couldn't believe it was me.

I stepped out and made my way downstairs. I nearly tripped on the last step when I saw my mum with dad. He's supposed to be in DC attending another meeting. They spot me and they both beam.

"My, my, Beatrice, is that you?" My dad jokes as he hugs me. I feel my skin flood with heat. He let's go but looks at me again. His smile is so big I'm surprised he isn't complaining that his face hurts.

"So, who's the lucky guy taking my beautiful baby to the dance?" he asks. I put on the best smile I could and hope to God that they don't notice my clenched fists.

"Oh, you know. Just going with my friends," I say.

It's partially true since I know that Chris and the others will be there. I nearly groan out loud, though, when I realize that Christina and Marlene would force me to dance with them.

Hiding my scowl, I add "Christina and Marlene."

"Ah."

"Not that I'm glad you're here and such dad but aren't you supposed to be in DC?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"And miss seeing both of my children look grand?" He chuckles and the three of us laugh. Someone clears their throat and I whip around.

I think I lost my jaw somewhere on the floor.

"Oh my God, if it isn't my brother Caleb. Standing in front of me in a suite, going to the school dance!" Mum, dad and, I laughed as Caleb glared at me.

"Shut up," he murmurs but joins the laughing. He lightly slings an arm around me.

"So, you ready to go baby sis?"

"Oh, sure."

"Wait, wait. You don't actually think that we're going to let you go without taking pictures, now do you?" Dad smiles as he grabs a camera.

I roll my eyes as Caleb and I 'pose'. He takes a few more pictures before mum intervenes.

"Oh that's enough, Andrew. They're going to be late."

And with that Caleb and I bid goodbye. Caleb closes the passenger door of his Audi for me and moments later, joins me in the car with him in the driver's seat. He pulls out of the garage and begins the drive to the dance.

"I thought you were going with Cam," Caleb point-blank stated, tuning the volume down of the radio.

I sighed, knowing that this was eventually going to come up. But the way he said it makes me feel like he already knew the answer and that he just wants me to confirm it.

"We had a misunderstanding last Saturday," I shrugged.

"Oh." The car was filled by the soft music coming from the speakers.

"But who's your date, huh?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him. He just rolls his eyes but makes no effort to answer me.

"Leila?" I asked, trying to remember all of the names of his female friends that he introduced to me. He shakes his head.

"Tess?" He laughs. I rack my brain again and I think I know who it is.

"Micah!" I exclaimed.

But instead of shaking his head to refuse or nod his head to confirm, his hands tightened around the steering wheel and I can see tension on his jaw. He looks…angry? But why on Earth would he be angry at Micah?

"Caleb?"

"Oh, oh, no it's not Micah. It's Kate," he says, his grip on the wheel loosening.

He turns to face me and flashes a tight smile before turning his eyes back on the road. I wonder… but before I could contemplate about the matter more, Caleb has already pulled up to the entrance of the hotel.

We got out of the car and Caleb offered me his arm, making him look like a waiter with his arm bended like that and all, and I tried my best not to laugh at him. He just rolls his eyes as I put my hand on his arm. We followed the signs that told us where the dance was being held and all too soon for my liking, we were in front of the door that leads to the main area.

"Ready?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

I remember our first day at Five Factions High School and how he said and did the same thing. I can't believe that so many months have passed already. I manage a weak smile, but he breaks out into a huge grin.

"You'll be fine, sis. Here we go," he says as he pushes the two doors open.


	21. Ache

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Ache by James Carrington

POV's: Tris, Four, Uriah

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

**TRIS**

Turns out, the dance was moved outside to the hotel's 'backyard'.

Last minute change of plans, the hotel attendee told us as we pass through more hallways.

After another left turn, I finally see green and lights at the end of the hallway. Caleb notices this, too, because he starts walking slightly faster and I have to be extra-cautious in order to reach the dance unscathed by heels, or worse.

A nose bleed.

"Um, Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're excited for the dance and all but I'd rather arrive there by 9 o'clock in the morning rather than making a grand entrance with a nose bleed I may get from tripping."

I almost trip again because Caleb comes to an abrupt stop. I straighten myself up and glare at Caleb. He just chuckles, of course.

"Sorry, sis. Forgot you're a tad bit _too _short to catch up with me," he said and immediately bursts into laughter. I hit his arm with my free hand. He finally gets over his fit, and straightens up.

"Okay, okay. It's just that Kate will kill me if I'm not there yet, and I'm dead enough as it is. I was supposed to pick her up but she called me and said that her father insisted on driving her so, yeah. So can we _please _walk just _a bit _faster before I get boiled alive?" He says seriously but I know from his laughing eyes that he's half-joking.

Except for the boiling part.

I think.

**FOUR**

"Wow," Lauren gasps beside me. I just nod.

_Wow _is the word. A last minute change happened so instead of holding the school dance in the hotel's multipurpose room, the committee decided to take it outside to make it more 'romantic'. They did quite a good job, if I say so myself.

Lanterns are strewn around the whole expanse of the backyard. They were tied to cords and were wrapped around the trees for support. A stage was set up at the very front edge of the allotted land for the dance. Also, there were tables overflowing with food and drinks that line up the other edges of the lot. It was pretty romantic, actually. Some tiki torches were also set at regular intervals all around.

As Lauren clutches my arm, we make our way to the stage where our friends said they would be. Gone were the baggy clothing and chic everyday clothing, everyone was in formal clothing; suits, dresses and even gowns. Zeke, Uriah and, Will were with their dates and were talking when we finally got our asses there.

"Whatchatalkinbout?" Lauren asks.

"Just admiring the night. And of course the prom committee's work," Christina answers, her eyes roaming ever-critically around the grounds.

"Yeah, the torch lights are…_okay_but good thing they added the lanterns so it glows—," Uriah stops talking and his eyes also stopped wandering around the land, fixing on one point. His jaw opens.

"Uri?" Marlene looks concerned. He remains staring unapologetically so all of us turn to look.

The music was blasting from the speakers but no one was talking at all. They were either too busy putting their eyes back into their sockets or identifying which jaw was theirs on the grass, along with everyone else's.

_Talk about a grand entrance._

Caleb is wearing a suit, I know that for sure, but I didn't pay much attention because I was too fixated on the creature clinging to his arm.

She was wearing a dress the colour of the sky, and her skin looked like flawless cream. If the gods would pin her up the sky right now, the bright celestial bodies would rejoice.

But I knew for a fact that compared to her eyes, nothing shines quite as bright.

Torch lights are okay. Lanterns are better. Stars are points of light. The sun shines. Blah blah blah. But Tris? Tris is a billion torches, a million and twelve lanterns, fifty-two galaxies of stars and, the sun combined. No, she is more. The bombing of Hiroshima never happened. There was no Cold War. Dinosaurs did not go extinct. The Big Bang never happened. The moment I laid my eyes on her, my whole universe was erased and rebuilt and blew up and reformed. I could not peel my eyes away from her and I was not the only one doing so.

They move through the crowd, but unlike Lauren and I, they don't have to mutter "excuse me's" because the crowd parts for them. They stop in front of the refreshment's table where a blonde haired girl, I recognize as Kate, awaits. Caleb introduces the girl to Tris and the girls shake hands. Caleb and Kate then walk off somewhere and I see Tris start approaching us.

"Uh, hey guys," Tris greets us shyly, seeming unsure if she should be talking to us.

I can feel my lips curve up into a smile and see everyone do so except for the girl beside me; Lauren. She was looking prim and ready for murder.

"Hey Tris! May I be the first one to say that you look quite…_ravishing _tonight," Uriah says and steps forward to hug Tris.

I look at Marlene and I can see her mirroring the emotions that I must be portraying on my face.

Jealousy.

And hurt.

The way Uriah said it, was so…_flirty. _I never thought I'd say that but it's true. And that is the only way that I can describe it. Being a guy, I really can't know if someone or something is flirting with me. I'll probably only know if someone else informs me. Usually a girl, since they always know that stuff. Or Lauren. And whenever I find out that someone's 'flirting' with me, I just shrug it off because I know I have a girlfriend and stuff like that.

Right now, though, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Uriah is clearly flirting with Tris.

Tris' cheeks turn red and I forget my jealousy. She's absolutely glowing tonight. All of us make small talk for a while before Tris, Uriah, Christina and, Marlene head to the stage for the first song. I was tempted to tell the guy behind the lighting to just shut it because Tris is luminescent enough, and as if someone heard my thought, the lighting turned down just a _little_ bit.

She taps the microphone three times before turning to the audience and smiling. Once again, I find a deep ache inside of me for Tris.

"Good Evening, everyone. So welcome to this year's school dance. My band members and I wish for everyone to have fun and…just enjoy the night."

With that she turns to look at the rest of the band and they start playing. Before I could do anything more, Lauren hauls me to the middle of the field. She starts dancing around with the music. I mentally sigh, but since it's the school dance and Lauren is my girlfriend, I start dancing with her as well and soon enough, we engulf in a mass of moving bodies.

**TRIS**

Ravishing.

Uriah told me that I looked _that_ tonight.

Ravishing.

Ha. Not. At. All.

Ravishing.

I repeat the word over and over again in my head as I look at the sea of people in front of us. From the size of the crowd, I can tell that most, if not all, of the school is here. I see Caleb and Kate dancing to the far left but I don't pay attention to them that much because I can't keep my eyes off of a certain pair.

Four and Lauren.

The blonde haired girl is wearing a red gown with a slit on the side, showing off her flawless leg. She looks beautiful but not as beautiful as the boy she's dancing with.

Every guy in the room wears a tuxedo but he just looks different from everyone else, somehow. The cloth fits his figure perfectly, accenting his well-sculpted body. He looks…beautiful. Grand.

Ravishing.

After two songs, I turned to my band mates. I see the longing and the jealousy in their eyes and I smiled knowing that my thoughts were right after all.

"Guys, how 'bout all of you take a break first," I tell them. They look at me confused but I can see that they want so badly to just dance.

"Dance with your dates?" I clarify and the girl's eyes lit up. Uriah's does, too, but he looks concerned.

"But what about you?" he asks after telling the girls to go first.

"Fret not, that microphone and I shall have a lovely time," I say with a smile.

Uriah seems unconvinced but leaves. I turn around and see everyone lounging around the food tables, chatting away. Walking to the front of the stage, I tap the mic once again. All eyes are on me.

**URIAH**

"I would like to dedicate this song to two of the most amazing persons on this planet. To the two of you, I wish you the best and that you look amazing together. Uriah and Marlene, this is for you," Tris says from the stage.

Ouch.

She really thinks that I like Marlene, huh?

Different sorts of pain go through me at once and it becomes more unbearable when I see Tris throwing a sincere smile at Marlene and I's direction. I put on a smile and overhead, a bright spotlight lands on both of us. I look at Marlene and see that also she is smiling.

The only difference is that hers is not false.

I hold out my hand for her and she eagerly takes it. The light follows us as we make our way to the centre of the field. I turn to look at Tris. She has a guitar slung across her front and I briefly meet her eyes. I wish she would smile at me sadly, but instead she just grins at me, hoping to encourage me. Sighing, I turn back to Marlene and plaster a smile on my pained face. The girl I wish I was dancing with starts singing.

_Isn't it strange the way things can change_  
_Life that you lead turned on its head_  
_Suddenly someone means more than you felt for_  
_House in its yard turns into home_  
_Sorry but I meant to say many things along the way_

_This one's for you_

Marlene and I start dancing. She looks so genuinely happy at the moment that I wanted to beat myself up for not even trying to notice her. I like her, I do. But not just in _that_ way. It's different.

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache, for you_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache, for you_

Another dagger of agony and pain slice through my being as Tris continues singing and as Mar and I continue dancing. The words Tris is playing hits home. It's as if she read my mind and knows _exactly _how I feel about her.

I sing the words in my head. _Have I told you I ache. Have I told you I ache. Have I told you I ache, for you? _The song describes perfectly how I feel about Tris. Every time she's close, she's never close enough. I always want to reach out and pull her close; I ache to press my lips to hers and erase everyone else because it will only be us, she and I alone in that moment. I ache to cup her always-blushing cheeks in my hands and trace secret messages only she can feel and understand. I ache and ache and ache.

I ache for her.

_The time that it took_  
_Writing words for my book_  
_Seems to have broken off_  
_The gate that I shot_  
_Last time I got hurt_

_Seems to have opened itself_  
_Oh what its spinnin' now_  
_It's tryna catch me up_  
_Tell me to appreciate, here and now_

_I'm sorry but I meant to say_  
_Many things along the way_

_This one's for you_

_Have I told you I ache_  
_Have I told you I ache_  
_Have I told you I ache, for you_

Tris finishes the song; Marlene and I stop dancing. Everyone around us claps and even hollers. Across me, Marlene is smiling so wide, her eyes full of happiness. She throws her arms around my neck and I am momentarily surprised but quickly composing myself, I wrap my arms around her waist.

MY body was with her but my eyes are locked on a pair of electric-blue eyes on stage.

Those blues look happy for me and the girl nearly choking me. Marlene lets go of me but once again comes up with a surprise.

She kisses me.

One moment she breaks the hug—but keeps her hands around my neck, my hands still on her waist—and the next, I can feel her lips on mine. My first instinct is to push her away or to not kiss back, but I think better. I do kiss her back and I can hear the crowd's cheering getting louder, as if they support our little pairing.

_Oh, if only they knew._

I kiss her and I hold onto her.

I kiss her and I barricade the tears that are threatening to spill.

I kiss her but I imagine someone else. I imagine its Tris.

I kiss her and hope to God she know how sorry I am.

I kiss her and I ache.


	22. Bets and Kisses

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute

POV's: Four, Tris

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

**FOUR**

I look around.

Zeke's mouth is gaping wide open and I can almost see a whole sea overflowing from it.

Shauna is wearing a knowing smile while trying to talk Zeke into closing his jowls.

Lynn seems _so _fixated on her drink, swirling and swirling the glass of punch.

Lauren looks envious of the moment, keeping on sneaking glances at me.

Me?

I laugh. I laugh and laugh and laugh.

And laugh.

I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? I mean, God, that look on Uriah's face when Tris practically announced that 'look-Uriah-I-don't-like-you-but-oh-I-do-think-you -and-Marlene-look-cute-together' and even dedicated a song to them? That_, __that_ was priceless. And every time I think I've composed myself, I burst out laughing once again, which of course caused a few annoyed looks from Lauren. And now while I take a sip of my punch, Uriah pulls away and sneaks a look at Tris who is smiling happily at both of them.

That did it.

I laugh so hard I spit punch through my nose.

Gross, I know.

I feel a harp slap across my arm and straighten myself up. Uh-oh. Lauren looks pissed-ly at me and asks, "What is wrong with you?'

"I know this is probably too much but one last dedication won't hurt. Four," at the mention of my name I immediately sober up," Lauren, I hope the best for you guys."

An overhead spotlight beats down on Lauren and me. I suddenly feel like a deer caught in the headlights but I manage to not let that show. I even put on a smile, a complete opposite to the breaking feeling I have within me.

Lauren and I make our way to the centre of the field to start dancing. _You are happy. You are happy. _I keep mentally chanting to myself, but all those words meant nothing, _nothing, _when Tris started singing the song that I knew was meant to be for her and me.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone  
Come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known  
I can see you there with the city lights_

Now I know what Uriah felt just a brief moment ago.

Hearing those words from her mouth sting, yeah. But nothing hurt more than the sincere look on her face when she was _actually _speaking them.

I couldn't blame her, though, for being responsible for two major heart breaks for just one night simply because she isn't aware.

She isn't aware of how she illuminates a whole room just by her presence. She isn't aware of how she melts every boy's heart even just by a crack of a smile of hers. She isn't aware of her little cute quirks—like when she's thinking of something and how she would chew on her bottom lip (Yes, I stare at her.). She isn't aware of that spark in her eye. She isn't aware of how weak she makes me feel in the knees whenever she looks at me because it's as though she's seeing through all of my wretched soul and unravelling my very fibres. She isn't aware of how my skin sets alight and my resolve turn to ash whenever she touches me. She isn't aware of any of these and that is one of the things I love about her.

_She shows me everything she used to know  
picture frames and country roads  
when the days were long  
and the world was small  
she stood by as it fell apart  
to separate rooms and broken hearts  
but I won't be the one to let you go_

Oh, God.

_And it's hard to love again,  
when the only way it's been,  
when the only love you knew  
just walked away  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling, you don't have to run  
You don't have to go_

I almost forget that she's singing this song for Lauren _and _I, despite how hard I've fallen for her.

And I've fallen.

So hard.

I've hit the ground. Gone right through it. Never in my life have I felt this. Nothing like this. I've felt shame and cowardice, weakness and strength. I've known terror and indifference, self-hate and general disgust. I've seen things that cannot be unseen.

_When the time comes,  
baby don't run.  
Just kiss me slowly_

And yet I've known nothing like this terrible, horrible, paralyzing feeling. I feel crippled. Desperate and out of control. And it keeps getting worse. Every day I feel sick. Empty and somehow aching.

Love is a heartless bastard.

I'm driving myself insane.

* * *

**TRIS**

I'm happy for Four and Lauren, really I am. But why do I feel this pang of jealousy? And why am I relieved when they finally break their dance after my song dedication?

That point right there. I even dedicated a song for them and now I'm being all jealous? What the fuck Tris?

I shake my head to dislodge the thoughts, knowing that they will make yet another annoying appearance in my mind sometime in the near future.

Sighing internally, I make my way down the stage. Chloe is about to announce this year's— what do you call it?

School dance King and Queen?

Girl and Boy?

Miss and Mister?

Heck, I don't know; I didn't even sign up for it. And so I was shocked when Chloe announced the nominees for the Faction Empress (yes, I finally found out):

"Nominees for this year's Faction Emperor: Four Eaton, Zeke Jones, Uriah Jones, and Cameron Less."

Uriah leaves Marlene, Christina, and I who are gathered by the refreshments table. Applause rises, of course and even some whistles and cat calls from the audience; mostly from females and their jealous dates glaring at the four men on stage.

"And now for our ladies! For this year's Faction Empress: Lauren Jacobs, Shauna Evans, Marlene Ellington, and Tris Prior."

**FOUR**

The Emperor and Empress for the school dance is usually a voluntary sort of thing. You sign up with a partner and the students of the Five Factions High School would vote. The top four 'couples' or 'pairings' or whatever you call them would be announced. And being dick-heads and intoxicated with cake, Zeke, Uriah, and I signed up for this.

Stupid bet.

Cam being the fourth didn't shock me since he signed up for it the day he asked Tris to the school dance and of course, the school being amiss to the 'break-up' he got the votes and so did Tris since they were 'a thing' that time.

Ah, the irony of it all.

I look over at Tris after sending a death glare at Cam's direction.

She is rooted in place, next to the refreshments table so Marlene practically drags her to the stage where she stands opposite of Cam and beside Marlene. Cam has this stupid smirk on his face. His smile falters, though, and immediately turns into a frown as he takes in Tris' unaffected expression.

I snicker at that.

Someone hands Chloe an envelope and a stupid plastic crown. She opens the envelope and speaks through the mic.

"This year's Faction Emperor is no other than Four Eaton!"

With that the crowd erupts to claps, shouts, cat calls, and even roses being thrown on stage.

I smile knowing I'll be a hundred bucks richer tonight. I step to the front of the stage and Chloe sets the crown atop my head. I step a little to the right—where the other Emperor nominees are—and grin teasingly at the Zeke and his brother. He scowls at me but then mouths a 'congrats'. I turn my attention back to Chloe as she speaks once again.

"And this year's Faction Empress is," she opens the envelope and her eyes momentarily widen.

"Tris Prior."


	23. A Night to Remember

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

POV's: Uriah, Four, Tris

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

**URIAH**

They say life is unfair.

Let me tell you a little somethin'-somethin'.

They lied.

Life is _not _unfair.

Life is un-_fucking_-fair.

There. Now _that's_ the truth. That is the absolute 1oo% undiluted, unadulterated truth, folks. And so when your History test asks you in Times New Roman, 12 (double-spaced, nonetheless): "What major event in the history of the world fuelled wars, leading to pandemonium, territorial dispute, etcetera etcetera?" you immediately jot down with a black Sharpie Rub-A-Dub Laundry Marker "_cuz _life is unfair :)" and pass your paper with a smug smile, knowing you'll ace this freakin' test.

And before you run to me with your older brother—carrying a machete I presume—telling me I'm freaking stupid because your History teacher failed you with an equivalent _red _Sharpie marker, think about it: Life is actually unfair. Why? Well, well, well. There are gazillions of reason for this, like how this country had bigger guns, or how this country was too awesome for the other country, or oh! Or how Four gets the girl I was _actually _sure I had feelings for.

So, you see, life _is _unfair.

I watch as my angel makes her way to Chloe's side, still a look of pure shock etched on her lovely features. Chloe looks jealous—like, who wouldn't be?—but manages to set the crown on Tris' halo hair without causing any damage. Four makes his way next to Tris as a student comes up to Chloe, whispering something into her ear as well as handing her another envelop.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen but it appears as though we have a slight twist to this year's dance," Chloe says.

Murmurs arise from the crowd.

Shocker.

"Still having an Emperor and Empress, the school organization decided to award another positional pair for the couple with the _second _highest number of votes." She opens the envelope and the crowd once again falls into silence.

"This year's school dance Prince…"

_Prince? _Really? I snort at this and so does Zeke who is standing beside me.

"…is…Uriah Jones."

I _did not _see that coming.

Albeit reluctantly, I walk up to the front of the stage, passing by Tris and 'accidentally' brushing her shoulder, and let Chloe drape a sash over me like this is some beauty contest and I just won Ms. Sore Loser.

Pathetic.

Might as well hand me a consolation bouquet.

Chloe then proceeds to announce my 'Princess' and I get more infuriated when the name escapes Chloe's strawberry pink lip-glossed lips.

Lauren.

I remember once when I was three and Zeke was like four or five or something and we both looked so much alike that people got us all confused and messed up for one whole year. Guess nostalgia finally decides to pay me a visit today—of all days! Or should I say night?—of all days. Ah, Tris and Four for Emperor and Empress while Lauren and me for Prince and Princess.

The gods are mocking me.

**FOUR**

I make my way to the centre of the field for the third time tonight. But this time, with the right person.

I smile as I take Tris' hand. Almost immediately, I feel the electric pulse running through my hand; the one where Tris's flesh meets mine. I turn to face her, wrapping my other arm around her waist. We're at arms' length apart but I could still feel the buzz between our bodies.

Can she feel it too?

Can she sense this…this…'connection' between us?

I look at the angel in front of me but instead of meeting her grey-blue eyes, I see the top of her head. My angel has her head bowed down, staring intently at the grass. Without seeming to think about it, I detach my arm from her waist only to use it again to tilt her chin up. I manage to do so but I still don't meet her eyes for she has cast them south. I start to panic a bit.

Have I done something wrong?

"Hey," I say softly.

Her eyes are still cast downward but a faint blush has crept its way to her cream-colored cheeks. She mumbles something I didn't quite catch with eyes still not on me.

"Pardon?"

"I don't know how to dance," she mumbles clearer this time and she blushes once again.

I laugh a bit at this, still not removing my hand form her chin, causing her to blush a deep crimson. The song's interlude begins and her eyes finally meet mine. Seeing the panic beneath those strange yet beautiful eyes, I wrap my arm around her waist once again. She looks around as if waiting for a miracle to make her know how to dance. Realizing a fairy wouldn't appear, her eyes dart back to mine.

"Four," she squeaks.

Smiling, I shake my head and say, "Don't worry."

Those two words don't seem to appease her that much, but I can see a bit of her panic dissipate a little. Before I can think about my actions more, I lean in close and whisper into her ear.

"I won't let go."

The song begins and so do we with our dancing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I find myself chest to chest with Tris after just the first stanza and when I realize this, I look at Tris. I expect her to pull away even just by a little, but we remain touching. I smile at this and notice a smile playing at the corner of Tris's lips.

"May I be the _second _one to say that you look quite…_ravishing, _tonight," I tease her using the best imitation I can make of Uriah's voice.

She blushes violently before laughing. God, that laugh. Her laughter subsides to giggling and when that dies down, she remains smiling. I find myself staring at her; not like I haven't been staring at her the whole time.

"Still don't know how to dance?" I ask her lightly after twirling her around.

At that, her smile vanishes and I am alarmed by the fact that maybe I've said something wrong. Appearing to read the question playing in my head, she quickly shakes her head.

"No, no, no. Twasn't your fault. It's just that I don't know how to dance because I never actually got…," she mumbles the last part too fast that I couldn't make out the words. She mumbles them once more and yet again I could not decipher them. On the third try, she says in a clear yet rushed manner

"Becausenooneeveraskedmetoanydance," she yelps blushing, and turning her head south again.

She's embarrassed by this fact and I find myself wondering if the guys at her former school had even close to normal eye sight. How could you _not _see this angel? She tilts her head up just a little to peek at my reaction.

The song has ended by this time and so reluctantly, I detach my arm form her waist but I keep my hand on hers. I look around the expanse of land and spot a tree top a small hill. I beacon for Tris to follow me and with a small nod of her head, we walk towards our destination. The trip was short and silent, but not awkward in anyway at all. We reach the tree and Tris detaches herself from me; I immediately miss the heat of her hand. I look at as to where she has taken off and see that she is seated on s swing installed from an upper branch.

She pats the swing next to hers and I happily sit down. She doesn't look at me, instead, she is gazing at the city skyline. At one point, Tris shivers in the moonlight. I immediately shrug off my blazer and realizing what I am about to do, Tris shakes her head and just wraps her arms around herself. I openly laugh at her silly stubbornness but nonetheless drape my blazer around her. After glaring at me for five seconds, she mumbles a 'that was unnecessary'. This only made me laugh.

The moonlight is bathing her in grey radiance, making her glow even more. I stare at her for some time until her eyes suddenly turn on me. She smiles and it seems that that one little quirk of the lip unlocked something because we started talking.

We talked and talked and talked about nothing specific. Just some basic stuff like our interests and such. It was like meaningless jabber but it meant the world to me knowing that Tris trusts me enough to let this all out. I find myself shocked as well since I have freely let my walls down just for this girl when I can't even tell Lauren my favourite colour.

**TRIS**

After talking a bit more, we realize that it has actually gotten quite late, making us rise from our swings. A bit reluctantly, I start shrugging off his blazer but he stops me.

"Keep it," he says, then he adds ",it looks better on you."

I feel my heart gallop but without any other word, I shrug it back on, letting his scent engulf me once again. I turn to him and without thinking of my actions, hug him. I set my hands on his waist. I pull myself against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. My fingers skim the muscles on his back. After a moment he touches the small of my back, pressing me closer, and smoothens his other hand over my hair.

A few moments later, he pulls away but only by a little.

"Good night Four."

"Good night Tris."

He gives me a conflicted look and touched his lips to my forehead, right between my eyebrows. I close my eyes. I don't understand this, whatever this is. But I don't want to ruin it, so I say nothing. He doesn't move; he just stays there with his mouth pressed to my skin, and I stay there with my hands on his waist, for a long time.


	24. The Last Straw

Chapter Playlist: You're Dead Wrong by Mayday Parade

POV's: Tris, Four, Uriah

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

**TRIS**

It was as though my subconscious mind and my cellular phone had some convenient connection for when I opened my heavy lids first thing Monday morning, my phone immediately lit up; a new message. I roll over and face the other side of my room, stretching in the process. Almost immediately though, my clenched fists come in contact with my phone and as I continue to stretch, I hear a muffled thump.

Houston, phone has finally reached destination.

Sighing, I get up and like a little girl, rub eyes with my fists, trying to be rid the sleep that threatens to take over me again. Bending, I pick up my phone.

_1 New Message from Robbie 333_

I smile because (1) this was typical for Robert to know my sleeping and waking times and basically _everything _bout me that I myself am not aware of and (2) I remember when he had programmed his number onto my phone and I on his.

We laughed for a good five minutes when I saw his contact name _Robbie _with a ridiculous representation of three hearts, and he nearly cried of laughter when he saw mine; _Bea 5 xoxo. _I open 'the envelope' as I slip my hair into a sloppy pony tail and head to the bathroom.

_Benji Bea._

I beam wider as I recall the history behind that greeting.

It was a mix between 'bonjour' and 'hello' for when we were kids, I would always greet him with a 'bonjour'—due to my early French lessons, I was forbidden to speak in English until entirely necessary—and he would greet me with a 'hi' or a 'hello' even when I was well aware of the fact that he knows French. We were seven that time and of course we broke out into a fight until both of us were sobbing by the streets. Caleb found us like that, wailing uncontrollably while pointing fingers at one another, and he just laughed suggesting to just combining the two words.

Even then when he was barely eight, Caleb was quite intelligent, I muse. I continue reading and my smile quickly turns down. Unlike his usual daily morning greetings, it was short and very cryptic.

_Books and coffee_

_Would you prefer that over Robbie?_

_;)_

What was that supposed to mean?

**FOUR**

_I GOT THIS FEELING ON A SUMMER DAY WHEN YOU WERE GONE. I PUSHED YOUR CAR INTO THE BRIDGE, I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! I DON'T CARE_

I don't know how exactly this happened but one moment the Jones brothers and I were in the kitchen trying and desperately failing to make pancakes for breakfast and the next moment we were in Zeke's convertible, singing our hearts out to a song that was blasting from the radio. What's more surprising is that I don't find it in myself to care.

I was euphoric.

I was euphoric and it was entirely because of Tris. For the whole weekend, I have been replaying the school dance over and over again in my head to the point that I have nearly memorized every line, like a movie.

I am stoked on the possibility of us talking at school today.

**TRIS**

All morning long, I've been distracted and I have Robert's text to blame, of course. Through the cafeteria doors, I go straight to Christina's table and sit down, waiting for everyone. I think about the message, having a feeling that Robert sent that text to tease me about something; something serious. I dissect his ambiguous 'riddle' to try and lessen my rapidly growing frustration.

"_Books and coffee" _is easy to read through since he knows I'm a sucker for both. I can't keep my sanity in check without coffee every hour or so, thus explaining his mention of it. In the absence of human relationships, I formed bonds with paper characters thus then the mention of books.

"_Would you prefer that over Robbie?"_

Now _that's _the tricky part. In a surface analysis, it could only mean merely that; do I prefer books and coffee over Robbie? Do I prefer my drugs or the cure? Do I prefer passion over love? But I know that's not it.

Ever since my move back here to Chicago, Robert's been shipping off books to my place every two days or so because it's the only thing that can make me in the mildest happy, he said. According to him, via books is the only wake he can somehow make me feel like he's with me; like every book is a piece of him or a reminder of him.

So does this mean that do I prefer his metaphoric shipped self or the _actual _real live breathing Robert? I am snapped out of my reverie by someone bumping against my shoulder. I look up and realize that everyone's already by the table. All of them are looking at me with either amused or annoyed expressions.

Well, everyone looks amused by me and the only exception would be Lauren; she's annoyed.

Ah, of course.

"What?" I ask.

At that everyone laughs a little as Christina explains to me that they've been calling my name for several times now, and I being oblivious to all that. Blushing, I apologize to all of them but do not expound as to why I spaced out. With that, all of just tell stories or funny encounters we had this morning. They tell stories and I my participation is defined by nodding and laughing at the appropriate moments.

As we talk more, I find myself genuinely laughing and actually having a good time, Robert's riddle shoved at the very back of my mind.

Halfway through lunch, my glee is cut short. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to meet cold hard blues.

"Tris."

"Cam," I reply nonchalantly.

Without turning back to the table, I know that all eyes are on both of us. I was about to ask why Cam was talking to me but he spoke before I could.

"Do you have a cutter?" he asks casually as if we were good ol' chaps conversing about the weather.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have something to _cut,_" he gives emphasis on the last word and as he tells me all this, his hand moves from my tense shoulder down to the area of my arm where he once handled me roughly, deliberately squeezing tightly.

I gasp and he grins. His free arm comes to my other arm and he squeezes both of my upper arms roughly as I let out another gasp. Just a few moments ago, his eyes were mocking but now they are full of sadistic glee.

"Hiding something up your sleeves, Prior?" he sneers, the double meaning evident.

My anger starts boiling and his mocking only adds fuel to my rage.

"How 'bout down that pretty waist of yours, huh?" he challenges, eradicating his hands from my upper arms and wrapping them around my waist.

To a bystander, it may seem as though that this boy is my silly boyfriend, just being sweet and all in public.

How wrong they are.

My fury reaches its max. I stand and roughly push Cam away.

In two strides, I come up so close to his face that I notice the freckles by his nose. I look him in the eye and wrap my fists around the popped collar of his fucking polo shirt. I notice his feet hovering a few centimetres off of the cafeteria's tile floor but I can care less. Because behind this all-consuming rage? Behind all this anger and collar-grabbing, scene-making anger is pain.

And everyone knows that pain and rage are a volatile duo. When he started talking to me, it was pain _and _rage.

Now, it's just rage.

"I let you in and you judged me. You _fucking _judged me," I hiss while I shake him.

I wasn't exactly a fan of unnecessary violence so after I stare him right in the eye to deliver my message, I remove my grip on him collar and let him crumple to the floor. I turn around, not bothering to look for Caleb. I can feel a sharp sting by my eyes; I was about to cry and the tears are threatening to spill over anytime soon.

So I make a snap decision and run for the nearest exit.

The rage was gone now; it all dissipated the moment I let go of Cam's collar. The moment I let go of Cameron, really. The rage being gone, I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing. I don't know if I should be grateful for the rage to be gone or sulky because it came and went all too soon. I don't know if it's good that the rage is finally gone.

Because the pain is suddenly everywhere.

**URIAH**

During lunch, I was just launching into a quick recap of my strange encounter at Burger King yesterday when Cam suddenly appeared. Addressing to Tris only.

"Tris," he greets as though he's bored.

"Cam," comes Tris's nonchalant reply.

Their greetings appear friendly but their posture screams otherwise. I tense, knowing that this is anything but. All of us by the table are staring at them both and I see Four rigid as a board.

"Do you have a cutter?" Cam inquires.

What? That doesn't make sense.

"Why?" Tris shoots back. But unlike us, she appears to know exactly Cam's meaning.

"Oh, nothing. I just have something to _cut,_" Cam grins and I notice his emphasis on the word 'cut'.

His hand moves from her left shoulder to her upper arm, where he grips tighter and Tris gasps. Cam grins menacingly.

What _is_ happening?

I watch again as Cam's other hand reciprocates his moves earlier on. As both of his hands are wrapped around Tris's upper arms, he squeezes again and a pained breath escapes through her lips. I greet my teeth together not knowing what is happening between Tris and Cam but also because my assumptions of a deeper fight occurring between these two, were right.

"Hiding something up your sleeves, Prior?" Cam jeers. I sense a double meaning.

"How 'bout down that pretty waist of yours, huh?" Cam mocks, placing his hands on Tris's waist.

Tris looks very much repulsed and I decide know was a good time to interfere but Tris makes her move.

With anger contorting her lovely face, Tris stands up and roughly pushes Cam away. She walks up to him, close enough so that their noses are touching. Tris looks at him dead in the eye before wrapping both of her hands around Cam's polo shirt collar. I sit, frozen from shock. This doubles ten-fold as I notice Cam's feet levitating a few centimetres from the floor. Pulling his face a few inches from hers, Tris speaks in a low deadly voice.

"I let you in and you judged me. You _fucking _judged me," she utters whilst shaking him.

She looks as though she wants to beat the living crap out of him but decides better, releasing her grip on his collar. She turns around but focuses on nothing and no one in particular. Suddenly, she runs for the door that leads to the gardens.

A heartbeat passes before I regain from my shock. I break out of my momentary paralysis and head for Cam. The jerk's still lying on the floor and I see Four hovering above him, a dark scowl plastered on his face. I approach but make no move to eradicate Four from Cam, who looks at both of us with fear.

"What did you do to her?" Four asks in a cold, quiet voice, rather similar to Tris's voice a while back.

Cam's scared face breaks into a wide, arrogant grin before saying, "I fucked her."

Four's eyes darken but before he could do anything harsh that would _definitely _warrant an ambulance, I punch Cam by his temple and the light immediately leaves his eyes. I turn and look for Tris, heading for the door leading to the garden but grabbing an umbrella on my way out—it was a torrential downpour outside. Under the umbrella, I squint through the thick curtain of rain and I make out a huddled blurry black figure, unmoving.

Tris.

I run towards her and re-position the umbrella so as to shelter both of us. She's hugging her curled up legs to her chest and her bowed head perched atop her knees. Her hair hangs limply around her and her clothes are soaked though, dripping. Her head snaps up, probably shocked that the rain has stopped so suddenly. Her eyes widen at the sight of me.

Suddenly, I notice the waterworks silently running down her cheeks, intermingling with the rain drops.

She sniffles and I offer her a small smile. She lets out a heart-breaking sob before abruptly standing up and darting out from under the umbrella. She walks a few feet to the left and I see her shoulders shaking; she's still crying.

She stops for a moment and I run towards her again, the umbrella above us serving refuge. This time, without looking at me, she turns around. But this time, before she can dart out, I gently grab her wrist and pull her to me, throwing the umbrella aside. Tris leans her head against my chest and I could definitely tell the difference between the warm tears running down my front shirt from the cold raindrops soaking my other articles of clothing. I wrap my arms firmly around her, trying to protect her despite the heavy rain pelting down our backs. My heart continues breaking as I hear her sobbing, and I for one am not certain anymore.

I am not certain who cries more; Tris or the heavens?


	25. Catastrophic History

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Breathe by He is We

POV's: Caleb, Four

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

CALEB

_Drip._

"Turn left, and then go straight ahead 'til you see gates."

_Drip. Drip._

"Uriah—Uriah, right? Uriah, could you get the door please? Yes, thank you."

_Drip. Drip._

"No, I'll be the one to do it, John. Just make the guests feel at home and whip up some of your hot choco while you're at it."

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Rose? No, I can't tell you that, but could you just give her a warm bath? She's past well soaked and she might start running a fever. Get her dressed in pyjamas or any comfortable clothing then find me downstairs once you're finished. Thank you."

I close the double doors behind me with a sigh and walk to the door opposite it. Once I open my closet, I immediately discard my slightly-soaked clothes into the hamper and change into dry, comfortable ones. I make a dash downstairs and see seven teens standing awkwardly around the living room with their eyes roaming around the room with both awe and shock whilst eight untouched mugs of John's world-famous hot choco steam alone at the centre coffee table; so much for making them feel at home John, thank you very much.

Amused by this, I approach them and tell them to just sit down for a while. Though they're probably still a bit shaken up and highly confused about the events of today, I try my best to ease them even for just a bit. They do, but barely. Sighing, I place my mug back on the coffee table, run a hand through my still damp hair and flop down on the reclining chair. All eyes are on me; expectant.

"I admit, the whole lot of you aren't at all that familiar to me but I do know for a fact that my sister is friends with you, more or less. All of you deserve an explanation but I suppose you need to know everything. And I do mean _everything_." I emphasize the last word and let out a humourless yet sad laugh.

"When Beatrice—Tris was two and I was three, our mom and dad 'separated'," I make air quotes as I see their slightly alarmed faces, "so to speak. Since mom's job was in Britain, she and Tris moved there while dad and I moved to New York since his job was there. Occasionally during summer, my dad and I would visit them there and just catch up and such." I smile as memories flash before my eyes.

God, I miss those.

"Anyways, that sort of arrangement continued until Tris was sixteen and I, seventeen or as all of you know, present time where our parents finally decided to return to where we spent two years of our childhood; here in Chicago. So we all moved back here and everything was swell and okay, right?" I ask sort of rhetorically. Not bothering if they answered, I run a hand through my hair again.

"Boy, was I wrong."

FOUR

"Boy was I wrong."

Caleb opens his mouth to speak again but an elderly woman politely asks for Caleb. He excuses himself and heads upstairs.

I lean back realizing that my engrossment propelled me to lead forward unconsciously. The same holds true for everyone else. All of us were speechless; some sip on their hot choco—which was surprisingly amazing—or stare off into nothing in particular. The only thing emanating a sound in the living room was the crackling of the wood by the fireplace so it was pretty easy for all of us to hear muffled cries coming from upstairs.

It was equivalently as easy to know who it was. I hear a few growls from the other boys mix with my own.

Moments later, Caleb joins us again with a grim expression. I clear my throat and ask about something I've been dying to ask ever since we reached the Prior's mansion.

"How is she?"

At this, his fists clench and his face turns even grimmer—if ever that was even possible. In a clipped tone, he answers through his gritted teeth.

"She keeps thrashing around in her bed, shivering, trembling, grasping at sheets like her life depended on it. She's _screaming."_ Caleb spits the last word out as if he was chewing something utterly disgusting. He lets out a frustrated sigh and sinks into the chair he previously occupied. He shuts his eyes and takes slow breathes to calm himself down. After about thirty seconds, his eyes snap open and he continues his story in a bitter tone.

"Once, when we visited them in Britain—she was twelve—and she was at school and I was at their house, in her room, just entertaining myself with anything that was in her room and whatnot. The marble or whatever object I was playing—I don't remember—rolling somewhere and I know how Beatrice hated her things getting misplaced." He laughs at the memory and I crack a smile, imagining a pouting, younger Tris scolding her older brother.

"So, I looked everywhere and finally, I found it under her bed. But I remember _very_clearly seeing a paper bag with a heart pasted in the front. I picked _that_one up instead of whatever it was that I was supposed to be picking up. It was evidently a Valentine's Bag; the one's everyone passes around, where people drop off cute little messages into. Anyways, I looked inside and expected like sappy girly messages from her girl pals or something but instead I found whole sheets of bond paper with a list of names. At first, I had no idea what it was but then I realized that it was a list of names; a list of ridiculous mean nicknames her classmates made up. It was immature enough that they called her such silly shitty things but writing them? In glittery pens with drawings and such and to give it to her in her _Valentine's Bag_? _That _was downright pathetic and bullshit in the least." Caleb shuts his eyes tight and breathes deeply; exhaling the agony he must be feeling by recalling all this.

It was painful, really, and I was only a listener.

"I put it back and I never mentioned it to Tris but I started paying closer attention to her. I did just that every time we visited her and only then did I notice that the usual…_spark_she had in her eye was gone. It was there before but it wasn't that time. I noticed other subtle changes too. Like how her shoulders are always hunched; how she smiles but it always falters; and most importantly: how she always wears long sleeves," Caleb continues with his eyes still shut but his breathing normal.

I was confused though, and from the look on everyone else's face, I wasn't the only one. I turn to face Caleb, wearing a sad smile; probably sensing our confusion. He speaks before I get the chance to ask what he meant.

"She wore long sleeves to hide them. The scars," his voice turns into barely a whisper when he finishes the statement. Realization hits me like a wall of bricks.

"She self-harmed for _years_and I wasn't able to do anything. She started crying herself to sleep, starving herself, cutting herself when she was _eleven_for fuck's sake! _Eleven_! Things started to take a turn for the worst though when she was in her teen years. She tried killing herself."

Oh my God.

"Thrice."

Jesus.

"Everything was getting worse. The bullying was getting extreme. Mom was next to non-existent; the maids spent more time in the house more than her! She had no friend to run to. And the main reason behind…everything was because she overheard our parents arguing and discussing divorce."

I was too stunned to say anything.

Imagining what Tris had gone through at such a young age, her suffering, her pain, her _everything_…it was so, so painful to imagine.

I started feeling different.

I wanted to know which people were hurting her, who it was she was bleeding for. I wanted to find them and I wanted to rip their limbs off, one by one. I wanted to murder them in ways that would horrify the Grim Reaper to hear.

"Things started changing when she was fourteen—for the better now, thank God. I didn't know what it was but the spark was returning to her eye. She started smiling genuine smiles, too, but she never stopped wearing long sleeves until her fifteenth birthday when she came home and she had tattoos on her arms. When she came home, she looked…_different_. Mom explained that she had given Beatrice a makeover per her friend's suggestion. Mom told me that this 'friend' of Tris was also the one that was making my sister happy. I met him and he was absolutely good for Tris. He was a brother if I wasn't there; a friend she never had; a shoulder to cry on; a confidant. He was everything and everyone that Tris needed and I immediately loved him for it. I talked to him for a bit but I read him enough to know that he will be everything for Tris and Tris deserves that. We were close." Caleb finishes his statement and I see a small smile on his face.

I though, am saddened by this, but I don't know why. Sure I was happy that someone pulled Tris through all of that, but I was saddened—surprisingly—that it wasn't I that was there for her.

If Caleb immediately loved him, I immediately hated him.

It wasn't hate though, that was pretty much clear. What I was feeling…it was greater than sadness but lesser than anger. It was an unfamiliar feeling that I can't quite point a finger to. I focused. My eyes snapped open with realization.

I was jealous.

"We moved back here and Tris saddened a bit but it was not the depressing sort of sad; it was a bearable sad, I guess. What happened between Cam and her aren't all that clear to me, still, but I've pieced together the main thing," he pause, looking at us all as if he was about to reveal a life-changing secret.

Hell, it probably is.

"They went out one Saturday and I knew Cam's plan was to give Tris a 'proper tour' around Chicago; I know that for a fact. They were watching the sunset and something happened and Cam saw the scars or Tris's midsection. I don't know how, though. Well Cam asked—forced her really to tell him but she wouldn't budge. More blah form Cam but the one thing he said sealed the deal. He said, and I quote: 'You're fucked up' end quote. I knew because I had just gotten out of the library near their and I eavesdropped. No shame there."

Caleb seems about finished with his story and I was about finished with Cam.


	26. The Four Rules of Maybe

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: How to Save a Life by The Fray

POV's: Uriah, Four

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

**URIAH**

We leave the Prior's house with grave faces. I look around and this is what I see: Zeke holding on tightly to Shauna who has her arms wrapped around his waist holding on as equally tight; Will trying to soothe and calm down a nearly hysterical Christian; Four with a lost and blank expression on his face. My eyes flicker to the person next to me. Marlene, for once, isn't clinging to me.

That was odd.

Ever since the night of the school dance, Marlene has attached herself to me and we were practically inseparable. It was awkward at first since I still don't see her as more than a sister, but I'm trying. Really, I am.

I look at her and noticed that her hand is grasping mine. Her grip so tight, as if she's afraid I would suddenly disappear into thin air. I pull her to me and wrap both of my arms around her waist.

"It's going to be okay," I murmur, burying my face into her hair.

At my words though, she snaps. Her eyes, just moments ago daunted and sad, now filled with remorse and a bit of anger. Shocked, I take a step back, but not breaking the embrace. She wasn't having any of that, though, because you flailed her arms around, making me drop mine.

"Mar—," I started but she cuts me off.

"We could've done something!" she yells, breaking the eerie silence and making all of us jump.

"We could've done something but we didn't! We either drooled over her or judged her, but no one, _no one _even bothered talking to her for God' sake!" She throws her hands up in the air in exasperation. She seems done with her sudden outburst because she drops her head and speaks quietly.

"Something was off when she returned from France. Something happened between her and Cam and we all knew it wasn't just some itty-bitty misunderstanding. Something happened and _we knew _that, but we didn't do anything."

"There wasn't anything we could've done, Mar," Shauna replies softly.

"We could've tried," was all Marlene answered.

* * *

**FOUR**

That night, I lay awake, not quite able to sleep.

Caleb's story bothered be to no end and every time I close my eyes, even just for a little bit, images of a young Tris being bullied and crying keep flashing before my lids.

I want to call Tris to make sure she's okay but I know that the last thing she would want to do right now is to talk to someone, especially maybe finding out that her brother told us 'her story'.

_We could've done something._

Marlene's words come back to me as I think of her little outburst just a few hours ago. I couldn't help but agree with her. I agree with everything she said.

_We either drooled over her or judged her_

The whole school's male population practically kissed her feet every time they see her and given that, nearly every female envisioned at least one way of 'eliminating the competition' just because of envy-overload. We either love her or hate her; there is no in between.

_...but no one even bothered talking to her._

May it be a crush or a murder, we harboured our feelings for her from afar. The thing about this was that we never got over ourselves, seeing only her physicality and not even bothering to get to know her. We weren't even friends for God's sake!

_Something was off when she returned from France._

The night of the dance, she was undeniably glowing but most of the time she would stare off into space with a sad and downcast expression. Even when we were talking on the swings.

_Something happened between her and Cam and we all knew it wasn't just some itty-bitty misunderstanding. _

We did. We sensed something fishy the moment Christina was done with her story. I mean, if it was just something small, surely you wouldn't have done something drastic like fly off to another continent, right?

_Something happened and we knew that, but we didn't do anything._

We could've talked to her and asked her what happened instead of just letting her waltz into the school dance and seeing her friend with her supposed date. Just thinking about what she must've felt when she saw Micah and Cam together, just…

_God. _

Why do I only realize these _now_?

I let out a frustrated sigh. Getting up into a seated position, I reach for my phone on the bedside table.

I encode multiple messages but end up erasing each and every one of them because of how stupid they sound. Once again, I am at lost for words. For the nth time tonight, I run a hand through my hair. I plop down on my bed, burying my phone in the deep crevices of my mattress.

I remember four words before I drift off into sleep.

Would've

Should've

Could've

_Didn't_.

* * *

**A/N **Is anyone still reading this story? Sorry, not so sure anymore. Anyways, here is Chapter 26. Chapter 27 will possibly be up by this week; Wednesday being the earliest and Sunday being the latest.

**(1)** This update was supposed to be up yesterday evening(well, in my country) but I reread Til the Deepest Depths over again and realized _a lot _of errors so I took down ALL the chapters and edited them. No major changes, though, so the plot is pretty much the same; I fixed some spelling and grammar errors, also clarifying some other things that were crappily(not a word) written. So, if you have time or if you're just interested, start this story again and tell me what you think, kay?

**(2) **I changed my pen name (haha) if any of you have noticed. Tell me what ya think 'bout it too please, mkay?

**(3) **OMG, has anyone read _**The Transfer**_ yet? I won't be giving out any spoilers for those of you who haven't read it yet but all I can say is that I loved Tobias more—if that were even possible. And I hated Marcus more—now that's possible.

Anyways, if you haven't read it yet and you want to but you can't since you don't know where to get a copy, a link is in my profile.

**#**Gosh, sorry for this lengthy author's note.

Leave your reviews, love you guys!


	27. Ever Enough

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore

POV's: Third person, Tris

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Tris wasn't in school on Monday. Or on Tuesday. Every day, the moment he entered Art, Gym and Biology, Four's eyes would survey the entire room, only to find that the grey-blues he has been dreaming about are missing.

Every day, the moment he passed through those annoying cafeteria doors, Four's eyes would rake through the whole cafeteria, only to be slapped with painful disappointment.

Every. Single. Time.

Monday morning, when Tris wasn't in their Biology lab, Four immediately confronted Caleb about it—not even bothering to ask the teacher for a Bathroom pass or any sort, he stormed out of the classroom and marched right up to Caleb Prior's face. He didn't ask where she was because he, no doubt, knew that Caleb wouldn't let her out of the house.

"How is she?" he had asked instead, not even bothering to conceal his emotions.

Caleb looked at Four dead in the eye and he knew for sure that this guy standing in front of him genuinely cares for her sister. The concern and worry were quite evident in Four's face. Caleb's expression softened and he just smiled sadly at Four before saying, "Still alive," and walking away.

The rest of Monday flew by and next thing Four knew it was already Tuesday. He was sitting in the cafeteria with his favourite group of people; eyes roaming around the cafeteria in vain attempt to look for that little blonde.

He felt a sharp sting on his right cheek as disappointment slapped him hard for the third time today.

He pushed his untouched lunch away and leaned back, closing his eyes. Images of Tris flashed before Four's lids. The first time he saw her; Tris skating; Tris at the Battle of the Bands; Tris sketching under a tree; Tris during the school dance. Four kept replaying these images—the happy ones—over and over again, pushing out the mental pictures of a broken Tris that dare taint his happy memories.

He opened his eyes and lets out a furstrated sigh. Running a hand thorugh his already-messy hair, Four scans the cafeteria once more and feels a sharp sting on his left cheek as disappointment slaps him for the fourth time today.

It was Wednesday and Tris still wasn't in. Four had already decided that the moment the bell announced that they were free from this prison—this school, he would go straight to the Prior's mansion and demand to see Tris immediately. He shoved through the cafeteria doors and didn't even bother sweeping his eyes through the crowded lunch room; he was certain Tris wasn't here so why bother? He flopped down next to Zeke at their usual table. Closing his eyes for what felt like the millionth time in three days, Four blocked out the voices and conversations he had no interest in whatsoever.

He was thinking of ways to break into the Prior mansion, just in case he wasn't getting in the…_easy way. _The mental image of scaling the walls and breaking into a window faded as he heard Zeke utter three words.

"Tris is here."

Four's eyes immediately snap open. He turned his gaze to survey the cafeteria and sure enough, Tris was there—walking towards their table. His momentary glee was cut-short as Tris got closer.

Devoid of any greeting of sorts, she stalked up to our table, behind Marlene and handed her a red sweater. She was staring at a wall, not really looking at anyone of us as she said, "You forgot this."

Marlene looked at Tris, wide-eyed. All Marlene wanted to do, really, was to fling the sweater elsewhere and pull Tris in a tight embrace. But her thoughts flew out the window as she stared at the lifeless-looking girl handing over her sweater. Instead of the intended girl-choking hug, Marlene stuttered. "Th—tha—thanks."

Tris—who was feeling as numb as ever—just nodded her head ever so slightly. She felt empty; a vessel devoid of its contents. She was numb and it felt like every day she would glide on through; not really seeing, not really listening, not really feeling. She knew that she owed the people who were currently staring at her and apology or something but she couldn't find it in herself to do anything. I mean, they practically know how fucked up I am, why on Earth would they talk to me?, Tris thought to herself. After much thinking, she came to the conclusion that Cam was, indeed, right—she was fucked up.

A sickeningly sweet voice spoke.

"Where's the sun, Tris?"

Four gritted his teeth. It was too late to take back Lauren's words. She was wearing sunglasses and Lauren knew too well that she's hiding something. From his perspective, Four could see Tris' left eye twitching and her fists curling.

"Don't mind h—," Uriah hastily started, not wanting to push Tris.

"It's fine," Tris replied coldly. Before anyone could respond, Tris has taken off her glass, her gaze still fixed on a wall.

Four held back a gasp but the others around him weren't as smart. Her eyes were bloodshot, making it look as though they're in a permanent squint. They were still red and puffy, indicating that she had recently cried. She has dark circles under her eyes.

Four's eyes roamed the rest of her face, then. The skin on her lips were ragged. Four could've sworn that her cheekbones weren't _that _prominent before as they were now. Four couldn't help but notice her collarbones as well; they were diamond-sharp.

Just looking at her hurt, Four thought to himself.

When he couldn't see her, it hurt. When he thought about her, it hurt. When he tried not to think about her, it hurt. But which was hurt more, being with her or being without her?

* * *

**TRIS**

Their reaction was all I needed. Trying to keep the tears at bay, I turn around and started stalking off to my usual table. Before I could reach the table, however, an arm wraps around my waist and my vision goes black as a hand covers my eyes. I feel my feet lose contact with the floor. Slightly panicked, I thrash around with arms flailing; the cliché let-me-go ordeal.

Yes, the whole she-bang.

As I continue my attempt to hit my supposed 'attacker', I begin wondering why no one—Caleb, really—was trying to extract my attacker from me.

"Bea," a breath tickles my ear and the scream in my throat dies. My arms raised mid-hit fall slack. I remained there, frowning with confusion, as the hand covering my eyes disappears. I feel my feet hit the floor and I immediately whirl around. My eyes widen to the size of the moon as I meet a pair of amused aquamarine orbs.

"Robert," I whisper.

He stands in front of me with a smirk, jamming his hands into his pocket—as if the previous five or so seconds didn't happen.

I appraise him with disbelief. The sight of him in front of me, here, _in front _of me, sinks in and anger courses through me. I reach out slap the stupid smirk on his face. Marching up a few paces closer, I glare at him.

"You don't just do that!" I exclaim while poking my finger accusingly against his chest.

I glare at him a little longer but my anger at is previous stunt dissipates and all that there is is the joy. I feel my angry scowl break into a huge smile. Robert sees this and he regains his composure. I come barrelling into his outstretched arms, which causes both of us to stumble backward. His arms wrap around me and I feel safe. The rest of the cafeteria disappears and it was just Robert with me safe in his arms. Safe, safe, safe.

He lets out a musical laugh and buries his head into my hair. I snuggle deeper into his chest and I feel his arms tighten around me.

"Well, hello to you, too," Robert says after he pulls away from me. Only slightly.

"Nice stunt back there," I say with a smirk and he just rolls his eyes. I survey the cafeteria and notice that almost everyone was staring at us. Probably surprised with my mood swing from depressed Goth to angry girlfriend to lovey-dovey lady.

Weird.

"Don't mind the staring?" I tease him. He looks around the room as if noticing that we _were in one _in the first place.

"Nope," he responds popping the 'p'. He wraps his other arm around my waist and leaned in closer.

"I just wanted to let them know that you," he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Are," he kissed the tip of my nose gently.

"Mine," he breathes, brushing his lips on mine.

Robert presses his lips on mine sweetly. I missed him—God I missed him so I pressed for more. I lean into him and I feel him holding me tighter. I snake my arm around his neck as Robert remained holding onto me. I slide my hand into his hair and smiled into our kiss, not knowing that a pair of heartbroken sea-deep eyes was staring at me.

* * *

**A/N** As promised, an update.

Please tell me your opinion about the first part of this chapter. I tried a different writing style which was a 3rd Person POV of sorts. Please let me know if I did it justice. Hit or miss?

Second,

What. The. Fuck. I started writing this chapter and noticed that last chapter got fifteen or so reviews and that was pretty flattering. Love you guys. And to answer some questions **(1) **I live in the Philippines and **(2) **I am very much single, thank you very much.

Leave your reviews! Love y'all.

~Nichi xoxo


	28. The Feeling of Nothing

CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Sunday Best by Augustana

POV's: Four, Tris

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

**FOUR**

Tris turns around and retreats to her table. As I watch her, I see an unfamiliar boy grab her by the waist, hoisting her up. Before Tris can do anything, the boy covers her eyes with his hand and Tris starts thrashing around.

Alarmed, I stand up and Uriah does the same. Our eyes meet from across the table and we both nod; an unspoken agreement to 'rescue' Tris and beat the living shit out of the guy. Barely stepping ten feet away from our table, though, we see Tris' flailing stop. The guy extracts his hand that was covering her eyes. He lets go of her waist as well and Tris lands back on the floor with a thud. Confused, Uriah and I watch from a distance, still not certain if the guy means harm.

Tris whips her head around, her blonde curls whirling around her, looking at the guy. Her eyes widen with shock, then recognition and she utters a word—possibly the guy's name. The dude stands a few feet in front of her with a smirk plastered on his face and his hands jammed into the pockets of his pants.

In a blink of an eye, Tris closes the distance between her and the guy. And she slaps him.

Hard.

I jump back a little, a bit shocked at what the fuck just happened. The sound of Tris' palm colliding with the unknown guy's cheek sounds through the room and almost the entire school turns to look at Tris and her, uh, companion. Secretly, I feel a shiver of happiness as I conclude that Tris and the guy are not exactly friends as of the moment.

"You don't just do that!" Tris exclaims while jabbing a finger at the guy's chest. An amused smile finds its way to my face. What happened next, though, cleaned that smile clear off of my face.

Tris' anger visibly dissipates and the yet-to-be-named guy sees this, opening his arms. Tris comes barreling into his outstretched arms; she snuggles into his chest and he wraps his arms around Tris firmer.

A sharp pain stabs my heart and I have the sudden urge to sit down. And so I do, still no taking my eyes off the two. They appear to be having a conversation. The guy looks around the room and his expression reads of something like: _I don't care about these people watching—Oh wait! There were people?!_

He turns back to Tris. The cafeteria was awfully silent as we watch the scene unfold, so their words were pretty clear.

"I just wanted to let them know that you," the guy speaks in a British accent before kissing Tris' forehead. I curl my fists around the table's end.

"Are," he goes lower, kissing her nose gently. I see my knuckles turn white form my tight grip. I don't let go, but instead grit my teeth.

"Mine," he concludes as their lips meet. Almost automatically, Tris snakes her arm around his neck with the guys hand still firmly planted on Tris' waist. She smiles into the kiss.

God, the moment—_their _moment, seems so intimate, it feels as though all of us staring were intruding something private; that maybe we should look away.

I don't, though. I stare at them as they continue to kiss. I want to look away but I can't, _I can't. _And the longer I watch, the more painful everything is at the moment. My body was on fire and it was most definitely not in the good way. My muscles feel like they might atrophy. My brain feels like it might turn blow to bits. My heart feels like it might just slice itself open right now. MY ribs felt like they might shatter.

And.

I.

Can't.

Breathe.

* * *

**TRIS**

Here's a secret:

I didn't feel anything. No sparks, no combustion of atoms, no big bang; nothing. It wasn't like before, where whenever our skins met, it felt like an electric shock; every time our lips collided, it felt like we were in a universe of our own with the sensation of the big bang between the fusion of or lips. Oh, no no no. This time wasn't like before anymore.

Because this time, when I kissed Robert, there was nothing.

* * *

**A/N **You guys have no idea how sorry I am fro not updating for three weeks (!?) I got busy with a play I was and currently am directing for our school. First there was the scrip then poof! Next thing I know, I was yelling profanities and crumpling scripts and such, so that was the biggest hindrance to my updating.

Oh, and it has come to my attention, only now, that I GODDAMN FUCKING WON THAT CONTEST ABOUT THE BEST BRITISH INVASION (?) STORY. Like WHAT THE FUCK GUYS, OMG I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LOVED THIS STORY THAT MUCH. Anyways, thank you to not only to those who voted but also to those who are reading, read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. Love you so so so much. Like beyond anything

I won't be able to update for the next two-three weeks since hell week is this week, then the week after that is exam week, THEN THE WEEK AFTER _THAT _would be the premiere of our play and a dancing presentation so wish me luck! I promise a long chapter though when I get back. Woops sorry for this long Author's Note.

Leave a review as to what you think or possibly want to happen next! Or just review for the heck of it :) Bye~


End file.
